Chaos' Apprentices
by TheExiled1809
Summary: Percy, Jason, and Nico are betrayed by their so-called "family" for better heroes. Chaos takes them in, and there, Percy meets a fascinating magician named Sadie Kane. What happens when Serapis comes? Their two worlds clash together, and force the apprentices to go back to the ones that betrayed them. Sometime along the way though, Percy turns dark, and Sadie has to bring him back.
1. The Beginning of Banishment

**Title: **Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Banishment

"C'mon Jay. Please get up," a voice pleaded from the woods. In a clearing were three figures. All boys. One boy with golden blonde hair lay on the ground. He was bleeding badly from a wound in his side. A boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair kneeled beside him. Another boy with curly hair and tartarus brown eyes had his midnight black sword in his hand. A roar cut through the air. The one with the sword turned his head and looked around fearfully. Huge footsteps could be heard. The monster was coming towards them.

"Uh Perce? We have company," said the curly haired one as the beast emerged from out of the woods. It was a hulking figure. Big legs, but from waist up was a bull. It had no weapon, aside from its horns. They were the things that gorged the blonde from the side. The Minotaur. The boy charged, with his sword in hand. The Minotaur grunted and ran to meet him.

"NICO!" yelled the green eyed boy, standing up abruptly. The distance between Nico and the huge beast was shrinking. Then Nico did something the Minotaur didn't anticipate. He jumped to the side right before the monster met him. The hulking figure ran into a true. Then gave a long, piercing wail as a bronze sword went through his back. The boy with jet black hair pulled his sword out as the Minotaur dissolved. Both boys were exhausted from the whole ordeal, but they had to make a campsite. They used what materials they had and made it as comfy as possible.

"You want me to take first watch, Percy?" asked Nico as they carried their blonde companion over to the sleeping bags. Some of the only items they were allowed to take. The other boy shook his head.

"Damn, Jason. You're heavy," Percy commented, grinning. Nico nodded in agreement. They laid him down on the sleeping bag and Nico force fed him some ambrosia. He then laid down next to Jason, and fell asleep in seconds. Percy sighed and sat down, his hand on his trusty sword, Riptide. He peered into the darkness of the woods surrounding him. He was certain there was nothing though.

Little did the three demigonds know that they had attracted the attention of an ancient and powerful deity.

**Authors Note:** **So there is my first chapter. For some reason, I imagine Nico with slightly curly hair. Not Leo curly though. So if I refer to a curly haired person, that's Nico. Leave a review, tell me what you think. See ya next time. Tell me what pairings to do too. It could have a crossover. Like Percy Jackson/Sadie Kane. Their combined sass would be very funny.**


	2. Meeting Our New Father

**Title: **Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 2: Meeting our New Father

It has been around three weeks since the gods had banished them. It has been around two weeks since Jason was healed. Since then, the three demigods have fought monsters, and have been on the run from a group of monsters that the boys were sure Hades sent to kill them. Just like he did with Thalia.

"Damn you, Hades," muttered Nico as he finished off the hydra with his two companions. Maybe the Gods didn't kill them three weeks ago, but that didn't stop them from trying to kill them now.

"Why did we get banished anyways?" Percy question with a groan. "I dunno about you guys, but I don't remember committing treason."

Jason snorted and sat down on a log. "Neither do I. What about you, Neeks?" he said, staring at the former son of Hades.

"Don't call me that," Nico grunted and glared at him. "And no, I didn't commit treason."

Percy frowned. "Why? Why did they betray us? After all we've done for them, this is our prize?!"

"Apparently," replied Nico. "The gods are dirty backstabbers."

The other boys nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. Silently, they made their campsite.

"It's Percy's turn to watch," commented Jason. Percy shrugged and nodded. The blonde laid out the sleeping bags. He and Nico laid down and fell asleep instantly. Percy stared into the sky, remembering the day that he was banished.

_/Flashback\_

_It was a normal day at camp. Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico di Angelo were in the arena practicing._

_"Hey," a voice called out to the three demigods. There stood Luke Castellan. After the war with Gaia, the Seven were offered another wish. Percy Jackson asked if he could bring Luke Castellan back from the dead. Hades put up a fight, but in the end, grudgingly agreed. Luke came with two others. Alabaster Torrington, the traitor who was let back into camp because he saved the god's precious hero, Luke. And Ethan Nakamura, the kid who was brought back with Luke because he refused to go without him. Those three were the golden heroes. Everyone's "saviors" just because they went on one quest to find the golden fleece when it was stolen._

_"What?" said Percy. "Haven't you tortured us enough for one day?"_

_Ethan smirked. "No. But that's not why we came. The gods want you on Olympus right now."_

_Percy threw a confused look to the two boys behind his back. They haven't been summoned to Olympus since Luke came back. Nico shrugged and held out his arm to shadow travel to Olympus_

_"Perseus Jackson," Zeus thundered from his throne. "You, Jason Grace, and Nico di Angelo are committed of treason against the gods. Do you plead guilty?"_

_Percy had a disbelieving look to his two friends. "No," he protested. Athena came up to check him._

_"The boy is lying. Him and his two accomplices are guily," she says to Zeus._

_Fury was on Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades' faces. Hera smirked at the spawns of her brothers. She nodded to the three well hidden figures in the back. They did well, she thought. _

_Apollo had headphones in one ear and frowned. The Heroes of Olympus wouldn't commit treason, he thought. They saved us! He stared at his twin sister, but her face was unreadable._

_Ares grinned, pleased. Finally, the brats will get what they deserve, he thought excitedly. Especially Poseidon's brat._

_Hestia frowned. She know of her sister's plan and did not approve. But she didn't speak up._

_Hermes wasn't sure what to think. He knew of his son's part in this, but where did his loyalty lie. To his son, or the boys who saved Olympus?_

_Aphrodite smiled sadly. I guess Annabeth wasn't the right one for him, she thought._

_"You three are now banished!" roared Zeus. "You are never to contact any demigod at all, or step foot in Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter!" _

_Percy stared at Annabeth's face. He pleaded with her with his eyes, but her face was emotionless. She mouthed traitor and stalked out of the room. His attention reverted back to the King of the Gods._

_"You have one hour to leave," he says. "Or we will kill you."_

_Percy stared at everyone in the eye in the room. They either averted their eyes, or stared at him with cold eyes. "You will regret this," he says angrily. "You banished the three heroes who saved Olympus twice! Not Luke and his lackeys! Us! When you need our help once again, we will deny you."_

_/Flashback Ends\_

Percy stared at the sky and cursed the gods. They will regret this, he thought. When they need our help, they won't get it. Suddenly a bright light materialized in front of him. Then stopped. A man stood there. He had a tux with matching pants. Dark gray eyes with decades of wisdom. And an ancient and powerful aura. Percy whipped out Riptide. He cried a warning to the two sleeping figures. Jason got up and shook Nico awake before flipping a golden coin. A golden lance landed in his hand. Nico was about to yell at Jason for waking him up, but he noticed the man in front of Percy. The boy quickly scrambled up and twisted his skull ring. A stygian iron sword suddenly was in his hand.

"Who are you?" growled Nico. The man raised both his hands.

"Now, no need to get nasty," he stated. "I am Chaos, ruler of the universe. And I have come to take you with me."

**Author's Note: So there is my second chapter! *cheers* So Nico and Jason's swords. Jason's lance never broke in The Lost Hero in my fan fiction, so he still has that. And Nico's skull ring that he always wears turns into a sword now. If he twists it. Tell me a pairing for this story too! Tell me what you think, what I can fix, and what you liked in the reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome! See ya next time!**


	3. First Impressions Matter the Most

**Title: **Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 3: First Impressions Matter the Most

It has been half a year since Chaos found the three demigods. He has adopted all of them. They are now the sons of Chaos. Their powers are beyond anything the boys could've done at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Their sword skills are legendary. Each son is a general, and do missions together to help and protect the defenseless. They worked on hand to hand combat, enhancing their powers, and sword play. They had trained with other weapons, but all of them prefer swords and powers. They were in the training room, sparring each other when Chaos had called them to his office.

"Yes, father?" questioned Percy once he saw the troubled look on Chaos' face.

"I need you guys to do a mission. It is on Earth. In Brooklyn to be specific."

Nico scowled. Brooklyn was too close to Manhattan for his liking. "Why?"

"Because there is a girl I want you three to receive. Her name is Sadie Kane. She is a magician and a former host for an Egyptian god.

Percy made a timeout sign. "Hold up. You mean there is a girl who is a magician, and she hosted and _Egyptian _god?"

"Yes, Percy," sighed Chaos. "Pay attention boy!"

"I'm with Perce on this one," Jason commented. "You mean there are magicians and Egyptian gods out there?" Chaos nodded.

"Just go to Brooklyn, retrieve a girl named Sadie Kane, and bring her back. It isn't rocket science," the ruler of the universe said, exasperated.

"Ok, ok," Percy said, holding his hands up in surrender. "We're leaving now."

The boys ran to their room to put on their cloak that could turn into light armor, and grabbed their respective weapon. They flipped up the hoods that shadowed their face and checked all of the weapons in the cloaks. Walking to the ship, they discussed about what Chaos said.

"Egyptian gods? That's crazy!" exclaimed Percy. Jason nodded, but they both notice how Nico didn't look surprised.

"Did you know, Nico?" Jason asked, suspiciously.

Nico folded his arms and nodded. "Yeah. I know an Egyptian god named Anubis. Since he works in the Egyptian underworld, I see him during meetings for my father.

"Oh," replied Percy. And the topic was thrown out the window.

_/Line Break\_

Sadie Kane cursed as she tried to run from him. Keep him out of her dreams. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Sadie!" She heard a voice behind her, but didn't stop running.

"Stop following me!" she screamed at the person chasing her.

"Sadie," the voice said, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze and slowly turned. Anubis stood there, his messy dark brown hair even messier after he started chasing her. She ripped out of his grasp.

"Why did you do it?!" she demanded him. "Why did you kill Walt?"

His eyes held pain, but she knew it was fake. He killed Walt on purpose.

"Sadie, I..."

"Just leave me alone!"

"No," he stubbornly replied and grabbed her.

"I think she asked you to leave her alone," growled a dark voice behind him. Anubis whipped around.

"This isn't your business, mortal!" he bites. Three figures stood there, their faces covered by odd cloaks. One runs over here with such speed that Anubis was sprawled on the ground before he knew what happened.

"You," he pointed at her. "Come with me." Sadie felt anger go through her. Who was he telling her what to do?

"What if I don't?" she challenged. The figure shook his head and walked up to her. She felt a sharp pain behind her ear and she blacked out.

**Author's Note: So here is my third chapter. Sadie and Percy's first encounter wasn't on good terms I guess. I think this chapter was a bit rushed, don't you? Well tell me what you think and why I can fix in the review section. See ya next time.**


	4. The Second Encounter

**Title: **Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandoms:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 4: The Second Encounter

Percy frowned at the unconscious figure laying on his bed. When he brought her back, Chaos had gotten annoyed because Percy drugged the girl. The other two boys ran away, the cowards. His father had said that the magician was his responsibility for now. He needed to explain everything to her because he was the one who took her by force. How else was he supposed to bring her back?! He stared into the fountain in his room. He hasn't seen his mom in forever. He sighed and shook his head. It was time to move on. The former son of Poseidon sat on the bed, staring at the person he had drugged, willing her to wake up so he could do something. Right on cue, she started groaning.

"Where am I?" Sadie said, holding her head. It hurt badly. She looked up and saw a figure grinning at her. She jerked away from him, and hit her head on the headrest. Holding her head, she took in her surroundings. She was in a bed with blue sheets. A small room with a desk and carpet floors. Oh, and the figure sitting at her feet. He was a tall figure, slightly muscular, but more on the lean side. Cute messy jet black hair. But that wasn't the interesting part. His eyes were sea green, with patches of blue. Sadie felt like she could get lost in them just by staring. He grinned at her.

"Hey!" he greeted. "You've been asleep for like, forever." He actually looked at her for the first time. Carmel hair with purple highlights. She had a slight British accent. Her blue eyes were full of life. Said eyes narrowed at him.

"Where you the one who knocked me out?!"

"Um, no?"

Sadie hopped off the bed, despite her headache and pulled out her wand and staff from the Duat. The boy put his hands up. "Why did you knock me out?!"

"Because I can," replied the boy. Sadie frowned at him, and he smirked. Oh gods, that smirk would be the death of her.

"My name is Percy." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. She didn't.

"Put down your boomerang and stick," the boy, Percy said. Boomerang and stick?!

"Do it or I'll do it for you," he warned. This time Sadie smirked.

"I'd like to see you try," she challenged. He shrugged and stood up from the bed. Then faster than she had seen, ran towards her, and snatched both her weapons. She cursed under her breath because hand combat wasn't her thing. Percy, on the other hand, has trained in this skill. The magician threw a punch at him, but he blocked it with his forearm. He grabbed the hand, flipped her, then pinned her. He smirked that infuriating smirk again.

"I warned you," he said. "Are you going to listen to me now?" She nodded because what else was she supposed to do?

Unfortunately, this was the scene Nico and Jason walked in on. Percy was on top of Sadie, pinning her hands. The young magician was flushed. Jason stared at Nico, who stared back. Slowly, they crept out of the room. Then grinned at each other.

Jason whistled, "Perce has gotten himself the girl, I see."

Nico nodded, an evil grin spreading across his face. "We have to tease him mercilessly about this when we see him!" he declared.

_/Line Break\_

Chaos rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. The girl was betrayed, just like his sons. Her boyfriend, Walt/Anubis got murdered. At least Walt did, murdered by Anubis out of spite and jealousy. Her brother never wants to see her again because she had been wrongfully accused of killing Walt. She was exiled from Brooklyn House because of that. The wounds were still very fresh. And the growing disturbance on Earth. It was by both the Greeks and Egyptians. His sons and Sadie would hate it if he sent them, but it might come to that. He hoped not, but you never know.

**Author's Note: Percy and Sadie finally meet properly this time! Nico and Jason think they have hooked up so merciless teasing for Percy next chapter. Tell me what you think, what you like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya next time.**


	5. Two Oblivious People

**Title: **Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandoms:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 5: Two Oblivious People

Percy grinned stupidly, walking from the training room. Today, he had been training Sadie on hand to hand combat because when she tried to fight Percy, he had to admit that was sad. He always beat her. It was cute when she had gotten angry and frustrated. Her blue eyes with determination, and she got red when he beat her. When she got angry, her accent became more noticeable. When he pointed out how fascinating it was, she turned a dark red and punched him in the stomach. He wasn't expecting it and it hurt like Tartarus. Then she stormed out, muttering in her very noticeable British accent, how stupid and obnoxious boys were. Especially boys named Perseus Jackson. He grinned even wider when he saw two boys down the hall.

He jogged to them. "Hey," he greeted. Jason and Nico shared a knowing smile, and greeted him back.

"So, how is Sadie?" Jason said, wiggling his golden eyebrows.

Nico smirked. "Ya? Never knew that you would go into a relationship so fast."

Percy looked at them, confused. "What?"

"You know what we are talking about," said the blonde.

The green eyed boy paused. "Oh! You mean Sadie?"

The youngest nodded slowly. "Ya, Perce. You were slow on that one. Didn't know you were that much of a seaweed brain." Percy pouted.

"When were you going to tell us?" the former son of Jupiter asks. "I mean, we are your brothers." Nico nods in agreement.

The two times savior of Olympus grinned. "Sadie and I are just friends."

"Uh huh," hums the curly haired one. "Just friends."

Percy stares at them, disbelieving. "Are you kidding me? We are barely friends! She probably doesn't like me! So we are just friends. It's just a small crush."

"Do people stare at their crush the way you stare at her?" stated Jason, knowingly.

The black haired teen throws his hands up. "I give up," he spits out, and walks away. It was just a small crush. Aphrodite has messed with his love life enough. He wasn't about to throw himself at a girl he barely knew. No, Percy didn't notice how cute she gets when she is angry, or how her bright blue eyes sparkle with determination and mischief. He didn't love the way Sadie Kane never backed down, and wasn't afraid to say something. He didn't admire her sass and sarcasm. No, he just had a small crush. One that should go very soon.

What Percy didn't actually notice is how Sadie stares at his sea green eyes in wonder. How she looked at his jet black hair and wondered how soft it was. Percy really didn't notice how she marvels at him when he is fighting, how he looks like a Greek god. He didn't notice how Sadie laughed at all his jokes and wished she could be as strong as him. No, he was too busy observing Sadie Kane. And how he would love to get to know her better.

**Author's Note: They are both so oblivious. Do you think they should get together before the mission to camp, or during the mission? Tell me what you thing, what you like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya next time.**


	6. Opening Up

**Title: **Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandoms:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 6: Opening Up

Percy cursed and ran behind cover. This new planet was so annoying! They were a race slightly like humans, but used their brain to their full potential. And they created a lot of weapons with all that brain power. And to top it off, they started invading other planets too! Couldn't he just catch a break? Chaos sent the regular squad. Also known as Jason, Nico, Sadie, and him. He ducked as more fire came towards him. When we're they going to be finished? It couldn't take that long to blow up the room containing all the diagrams for the weapons! Right on cue, an explosion could be heard near the green eyed teen. He grinned, but the victory was short lived, seeing as the guards have found him. He glared at them, and pulled out Riptide. The boy wasn't in the mood for fighting, but the guards had to come this way! The apprentice slashed and hacked away at the figures. He killed and injured many, but sheer numbers were about to overcome him. Percy felt a searing pain in his side, and cried out. Gripping it, he ran away with difficulty. Bringing his fingers up, he saw they were covered in a dark red liquid. The demigod heard the enemy coming, and struggled to stand up. He needed to buy time for his friends. Limping out, he called out to the strange race. The former son of Poseidon needed to distract them. For his friends. He swung his sword at all who came near, but his injury was weighing him down. Just when he was about to collapse from exhaustion and blood loss, he heard a cry and then a bright flash of light. But Percy gave in to the temptation of passing out. It just felt too good.

/Line Break\

Sadie worried her lower lip. The Greek had a huge wound in his side when they found him, but still fought to distract the enemy. Always so loyal, but it could get him killed. Yesterday proved it. She stared at the boy on her bed, and observed him. Like she has many times before. High cheekbones and messy black hair. A lean, slender body, but it was still muscular. And she couldn't forget about the eyes. It was etched into her memory, and she would never forget them. Said eyes were closed.

He drools in his sleep, she realized with a small smile. The Brit stood up suddenly when she sensed movement behind her back. Her wand was on the intruder's throat. The magician sighed in relief as she saw the person. Golden blonde hair cropped short. Startling sky blue eyes and a scar on his mouth. Percy had told her that it was from trying to eat a stapler. He was more on the muscular side, and tall. And had a confident air around him. He was a leader. Not like Percy though. Percy is a leader without meaning to. He doesn't know or try to be one, but still is. While the person in front of her was the guy who knew he was in charge. He was handsome, but she prefers guys who are more on the rebellious side. As far as she knew, he never has broken a rule in his life.

"Hey, don't kill me!" said the blonde, grinning and held his hands up in a surrender gesture.

The girl sighed with relief. "Jason, you scared me."

Jason shrugged. "Well, even if I was an intruder, you would have taken care of it well. That wand was out fast!"

Sadie blushed at the praise. "Well, be lucky I didn't blow your head off, or something like that. At least I turned around, or something bad would've happened."

"You know, you remind me of someone. She had a fighting spirit too. She also didn't back down and didn't take orders from anybody. A natural leader, ya know?" Jason had a wistful look on his face and stared out in the window. "Her name was Reyna."

Sadie was cautious. It's not every day the stoic Roman showed his feelings. Out of all three of the boys, Jason was the one who she wasn't close with. Percy, well she had a huge crush on the boy. Nico, he was cool to hang out with once you got to know him. But Jason? He never showed his feelings, and is never rebellious. Something Sadie can't relate to.

"When we got banished, she wasn't there," the boy continued. "They gave us one hour, and she was the first one I went to. I was feeling betrayed, and I was afraid she would cast me out. I mean, I was just accused of treason. But Reyna believed me. She gave me strength when I needed it the most. She was always there for me."

Sadie remained quiet for a moment. Jason's face was full of longing.

"I wonder if I'll ever see her again," he whispered, his face breaking.

Sadie frowned. "You will," she said firmly.

He laughed softly. "That's a lot of hope. Haven't seen that in a long time."

Percy chose that time to groan loudly in his sleep, mumbling something about watching the latest season of Dr. Who and Teen Wolf. Jason smiled at the sleeping form of his best friend and brother.

"Well, I gotta go train with Nico in fifteen minutes. And you know how our Ghost King gets when someone is late," states Jason, standing up.

The girl snorted. Last time that had happened, Nico had gone berserk. Complaining on how it messed up his schedule. Turns out, he is a time freak.

"Go," she ushers him out the door. "We don't want him to have a fit."

"Ok, see ya. Tell Perce hi from us!"

"Will do," she nodded and shut the door. Jason has someone back on Earth. Someone that seems very special. Sadie will have to see this Reyna for herself!

**Author's Note: So Jason opens up a little about Reyna. I've always shipped Jeyna hard! Tell me what you think, what you like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya next time.**


	7. Homecoming

**Title: **Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandoms:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 7: Homecoming

"Would Percy, Jason, Nico, and Sadie please come here?" a voice requested from the loudspeaker. Said people looked up from their card game in confusion.

"I win!" Percy exclaimed, his fists pumping in the air. "Hand over my money," he held out his hand.

Nico groaned. "You win at poker. Again. I think you're cheating!" he accused as he handed over his money. The blonde next to him chuckled at how competitive the younger boy is. The four of them got up to walk to Chaos' office.

"Yeah?" Jason asked. Chaos looked pained.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But you have to go down to earth to help them. Your former families."

Sadie looked disbelieving at that. "What!" The ruler of the universe nodded sadly.

Percy looked furious. "You told me we wouldn't have to go back there!" he yelled. "We promised never to help them! They don't deserve our help! They cast us out! Why can't their precious heroes save them!? Luke, Ethan, and Alabaster?"

"You took a vow. We will always help the helpless," the exhausted man reminded the furious boy.

"But-"

"No buts," he said in a firmer voice. "We will help them. You have no say in the matter!"

"What if we refuse to go?" Percy said, glaring. He turned to the others, his eyes asking them the question.

Sadie shook her head. "We have to go. We took a vow."

"Ya, Perce," agreed Nico.

"What if I refuse to go?"

"Then everyone will perish. Billions dead. Your family and friends."

"I have no family or friends there!" he spat out angrily.

Chaos raised an eyebrow. "What about your mom? Paul? All the innocent lives? The ones who stood up for you once you left? The mortals? Are you so selfish to not help the ones who betrayed you that you'd let the whole world perish?" The green eyed boy went silent.

"C'mon, Perce. I don't think I could live with myself if I could've saved billions of people, but instead I let them die. I don't think you could either. Brother or not, I don't know if I could forgive you then," stated Jason, sadly. The other three nodded reluctantly in agreement.

Percy stood still and rigid for another moment, then bolted. Sadie made a move to go after the male, but Nico grabbed her arm.

"Let him cool off. He needs to let go of some steam," he advised. Sadie watched him run off.

_/Line Break\_

Percy cursed under her breath as he annihilated another training dummy. They don't understand. He had been twelve when he started doing the gods dirty work, winning wars. But they cast him and the others aside after they had been used thoroughly. After all they had done, they chose three traitors over the heroes of Olympus! But he couldn't let billions of people die.

The boy groaned once he made up his mind. Percy ran to his room and started to pack. He shouldered his bag and started toward the office again. He found the other three with their bags already packed.

"Hand over my money!" smirked Jason. "I told you he'd be back in an hour." Nico muttered under his breath something about him being newly broke. Hmmm. They had been betting when he would come back. The older male noted down how he needed to fix that later.

Percy sat down and looked at his father expectantly. "What's the mission?"

"There is a growing disturbance on Earth. Demigods and magicians have allied, but they have no order. Give them leaders to follow. Get them ready for the impending fight. Serapis is here. An Greek and Egyptian god, though the god did have a popularity among the Romans. Alexander the Great created him. Serapis is the past, present, and future. He is trying to take over the world and he has demons and monsters backing him up. You keep your identities hidden so they will trust you. Percy, you will be Riptide. Jason, is Lightning. Nico, you're Shadow. Sadie, you are Magic. These names are associated with your element so you're not confused. Don't slip up."

Sadie whistled. "When do we have to get there?"

"Tomorrow morning. Everyone is at Camp Half-Blood. It is bigger and it has Roman and Egyptian magic there. Are you ready?"

"Yes," they all chorused. Chaos ushered them to the ship. All of them got on the ship, and Chaos would meet them there. Percy sighed and looked out the window.

_/Line Break\_

The four figures stood on the ship, looking at Camp Half-Blood.

"They have weak defenses," snickered Nico. Sadie smirked. Percy stood tall and proud. His hood covered his face and made him look mysterious. All of them had cloaks on to keep people from seeing their identities.

"We have a lot of work to do," sighed Percy. He took a tentative step on the soil of his old home. Fourteen flashes suddenly happened. Once they died down, fourteen gods stood in its place. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Apollo, and Artemis.

"Who are you?!" roared Zeus.

"I am Chaos ruler of the universe. I have come to offer my help."

"We don't need your help! We have Luke, Ethan, Alabaster and Annabeth!" said the cocky god.

"My apprentices could beat them," stated Chaos, casually. Everyone started laughing. Murmurs rose in the crowd.

Four figures stepped forward from the crowd. One had sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Tall and muscular, with a scar running down one eye. Another was a black haired Japanese with an eye patch. The other boy was a brunette with light green eyes. Freckles dusted his face. And the other was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. Luke, Ethan, Alabaster, and Annabeth.

"How about a duel?" said the female. "Everyone in the arena tomorrow at 4:00. If we win, we prove we don't need your help."

"But if you lose..." drawls the dark green cloaked figure. "We help you beat Serapis."

"Deal."

Everyone stood straight and tall. "See you there," says the one cloaked in dark blue beside him.

"Oh and I'm Shadow," introduces the one with the black cloak. "The green one is Riptide, the blue one, Lightning, and the one with the white cloak is Magic."

Chaos nods and steps into a portal. The gods gape at him as he disappears off the Earth. Once they get over their shock, they too disappear.

Riptide turns toward them. "You better train. We want a challenge tomorrow."

Luke smirks arrogantly. "You're the ones who need the training."

"We'll see."

"Yes, we will."

**Author's Note: I am too lazy to put Egyptian Gods in this story, so don't expect many parts with gods in them. Tell me what you think, what you like, and what I can fix in the review section. See ya.**


	8. Memories

**Title: **Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 8: Memories

Percy groaned, throwing his stuff on the floor of the cabin Chaos had given them to stay in while they helped the demigods. It was like a house. Living room, kitchen, four bedrooms, two bathrooms.

Why did they come back here? Too many memories that he had buried are coming back. Most of them containing a certain grey eyed girl. The first ones were pleasant. Sitting on the beach with Annabeth. Going to the movies, sparring. Being a normal couple. But then came the bad ones. Annabeth mouthing traitor, him finding her kissing Luke, her long time crush. Annabeth proclaiming she never liked him at all, only Luke. Luke and his gang coming and beating him up right after they'd been banished.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Thinking about Annabeth, and your so-called friends." he said sympathetically. Percy scowled and said nothing.

"I know it's hard."

"You don't know anything!" Percy bursts out.

"Yes I do," the other boy calmly replied. "Remember, I was treated like an outcast all my life. Even when I convinced Hades to help, a few weeks afterwards, I was once again the creepy son of Hades."

Percy remembered that. Nico was treated like a hero after the Titan war, but after a few weeks, the others shunned him again. "Sorry," he muttered. "Didn't think of that."

"Whatever," he said, and walked away. Jason walked in right then.

"Hey, ya wanna spar?" he asks. "We all know they will cheat tomorrow. And it will get your mind of things."

The demigod pondered that for a moment. That's actually a good idea. He nods and walks towards the other. As they walked towards the arena, Percy felt someone behind them. Since most of the human body is made of water, he can sense others by using their water. The son of Chaos spun quickly around and observed the area, but no one was there. He stood confused for a second, before he swept his foot where he guessed the strangers legs were. Percy felt impact, heard a yelp, and saw some grass just randomly get squashed. He cocked an eyebrow because he had just guessed who it was. He stalked over to where he felt the water, and ripped an invisible hat from an invisible head. There sat a blonde girl. Annabeth Chase.

"Don't ever attempt to eavesdrop on us again," the boy said in a quiet, low tone. "Or next time, I won't be as lenient."

She scrambled off her butt, snatched her hat, and ran away. Percy smirked and turned towards Jason. Under the hood, he knew that the blonde was hiding a grin.

"C'mon. Let's spar."

They arrived at the arena, and each boy got out their respective sword. They could see that a crowd was gathering to watch the new strangers fight. Annabeth, Luke, Ethan, and Alabaster were there.

Percy ran towards Jason with lightning speed, and slashed downward. The other boy parried so he wouldn't get cleaved in half. He then slashed to Percy's right, but Riptide was already there. Percy than proceeded to do a roundhouse kick to the blondes torso. He succeeded. Jason gasped as the wind got blown out of him, and saw a sword heading straight toward his neck. He dodged, then sent a stab to the other boy. Percy's eyes widened and rolled out of the way, narrowly missing a sword through the chest. Instead it scratched his arm. He was tempted to call upon water, but held back, knowing people could figure out he was a son of Poseidon. After all, how many water-benders are there in the world? The Greek grabbed Jason's sword hand, and kicked his ankle. The air-bender fell to the ground, and rolled away from Percy's sword. Jason swept his foot under Percy's legs, imitating the move he did to Annabeth. Each boy scrambled to their legs, breathing heavily. Percy rushed at Jason again, and aimed a slash overhead. The Roman blocked it, but instead of stepping back, he stepped forward. He aimed his sword at Percy's chest, while Percy put his sword up to Jason's throat. Both boys grinned. Another stalemate.

Percy glanced at the crowd they had attracted. Everyone stood, gaping at the two figures. They had never seen anyone with such advanced sword skills. He and Jason walked briskly to their cabin. Percy went to Sadie's room to check on her, and found her curled up on her bed. He crept over to her.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

She sniffs. "I saw Carter again."

Percy frowned. Right, the brother. The one exiled her.

"Shh," he whispers. "It's fine. Your brother was stupid to exiled you."

She whimpers. "How am I supposed to handle this. Seeing him again. All the memories?"

He shakes his head. He whispers to her until she falls asleep. The Brit did have a valid point though. How were they supposed to handle this when memories flood yourself?

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter! Should I make them longer? Tell me what you think, like, and what I should fix. See ya.**


	9. Unmasked

**Title: **Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 8: Unmasked

It was 4:00. The whole camp gathered to watch the newcomers fight their four cherished heroes. The crowd started whispering among themselves as they watched the four strangers walk into the arena. Chiron skirted around, waiting for his four pupils to come.

The crowd goes crazy when Luke, Ethan, Alabaster, and Annabeth walk in. They chant their names, cheering for them, while jeering at the apprentices.

"Are you ready?" questions the centaur as the eight figures got out their weapons. Luke had his old sword, Backbiter. Ethan grabs a shield and a sword. Alabaster has his Imperial Gold sword out, muttering to himself as he started putting up protection for the others. And Annabeth had her knife and hat.

The nwcomers all had light armor on and a sword. They still had their cloaks up, which was odd. Riptide had a long Celestial Bronze sword. Lightning got out a Imperial Gold gladius. Shadow, a Stygian Iron blade. Come to think of it, the swords looked over familiar. Chiron shook his head. The people who he thought about were most likely dead. The other one had a wand with a staff. Egyptian, strange.

People leaned forward in their seat in anticipation. The arena was quiet. Then suddenly Luke rushed forward, screaming as he slashed his sword down. The sound of metal on metal vibrated in the room. Riptide's sword met the blonde's. Annabeth rushed forward to help her boyfriend, but the apprentice with the black cloak intercepted her. The blonde glared and ran towards the figure. She started slashing with her knife, but the other just kept dodging. The Japanese boy ran and started fighting with Lightning. True to his name, the apprentice was lightning fast. That left the two magicians. The brunette bared his teeth and started chanting a spell. But the girl called upon a wax statue that turned into a sphinx.

Luke and Riptide were locked together. The blonde looked into the hood and saw a pair of green eyes. He stumbled back, surprised because the only person he'd seen with those eyes was Percy Jackson. But Jackson had to be dead, right?

Shadow was playing with Annabeth. The boy hasn't even tried to hit her. He just kept dodging the knife! Annabeth gritted her teeth. She couldn't find anything wrong with his stance. And he looked like he was melting into the shadows, making it hard for her to hit him. What was this? A child of Hades?

Jason grinned from inside his hood. The other boy was good, but was nowhere near his skill. He casually blocked the slashes coming toward him. Soon the blonde got tired of the little game, and sent the flat of his blade flying towards the Japanese. The Ethan hadn't even seen it coming, and it knocked him unconscious.

The girl was really getting on Alabaster's nerves. She casually made all his magic dissipate like it was nothing. He grinded his teeth together and threw a body binding spell he knew at the white cloaked figure. But the apprentice saw it coming and did something Alabaster couldn't have anticipated. She reflected it back towards him. He mentally groaned and tried to jump out of the way. But it hit him and he went still.

Nico looked at Annabeth from under he hood. He was tired of this, and started going all offense on her. Jason and Sadie had beaten their opponents, now it was his turn. He did a roundhouse kick towards her head, and succeeded. She fell limp to the ground. He grinned at her body, then walked toward his companions to rest.

Percy glared at the blonde across from him. This was the boy who had taken everything away from him. He started fighting back, not just blocking. Using all the skills he learned from Chaos, Luke stood no chance. The boy was battered and bruised, cuts in multiple places. The green eyed boy finally knocked out the older boy.

The former son of Poseidon grinned. But something made him stiffen. It was her water, he could feel it. The boy felt his hood yanked back violently. His face and was on show for everyone to see, even the Olympians. They saw jet black hair and sea green eyes. They saw their former savior, Percy Jackson. He turned around quickly and froze the girl that was running away. He slowly stalked up to her and ripped the damnned hat off her head. Percy stared into wide gray eyes. She had unmasked him. Damn it! He looked around and saw everyone staring at him, surprise written on their faces.

His three companions rushed up to the furious boy. Percy's arms were flailing around, trying to reach the terrified blonde. One of his flying arms hit Jason's face, and the boy went flying. The blonde scrambled to his feet, and realized everyone's attention shifted to him. He froze, his hand creeping up to check his hood. Yup, it was down. Everyone could see his golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. They could see the son of Jupiter, the one they had exiled.

Nico cursed. This isn't how it's supposed to go! They weren't supposed to reveal their identities yet! Oh gods, Chaos isn't gonna be happy! Of course, the stupid daughter of Athena ruined it all. What was he supposed to do? Keep his hood on?

Sadie glared at the blonde girl in front of her. Percy's ex. The one who had messed up all their plans. She looked at Nico. What were they supposed to do?

Suddenly, the Olympians were there. They glared at the apprentices hatefully.

"We told you never to step foot in this camp again!" thundered Zeus. "I will kill you!"

Percy smirked and spread his arms, taunting the god. The Ruler of Olympus summoned his Master Bolt. It cackled in his hand. Zeus threw it at Percy. A flash came from where the boy was standing. Everyone averted their eyes, but didn't expect the demigod to be standing there perfectly fine.

Zeus was furious. He started matching up to the upstart demigod before a portal stood in his way. Chaos stepped out, looking livid. His glare was aimed at the gods.

"Don't touch my son," Chaos snarled, and punched the god in the face. The man cried out, and staggered back. Ichor poured from his nose. The Olympians stared at the livid man fearfully.

"If you try to hurt any of my children, I will withdraw my help," warned Chaos as he stepped in the portal. "Don't forget, they're the best chance you have." On that note, the man left.

Nico and Sadie sent a questioning look towards Percy and Jason. Percy shrugged. Their plan was ruined anyway, it didn't matter.

Nico slowly reached for his hood, and pulled it off. It revealed dark hair and tartarus brown eyes. Everyone started murmuring. It was the son of Hades. Who was the last person though?

Sadie pulled off her hood in one swift motion. The crowd stared at her, confused. Most of them didn't know the magician who saved the world.

"Sadie?" a voice gasped. A boy stepped out of the crowd. He was African-American and had light brown curly hair. Carter Kane. The boy ran up to hug his sister, but she stepped away from him. He looked at her questionably.

"I'm not your sister anymore. You destroyed that when you didn't believe me and exiled me," she spat out. Her eyes were cold. Her brother looked at her with hurt eyes as she stormed off.

"Percy!" The son of Chaos turned around. He grunted as someone was suddenly kissing him. Annabeth Chase was kissing him! In front of everyone! He shoved her off roughly.

"Stay away from me," he said with so much venom. The girl looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Perce-"

"I said stay away!" yelled Percy and stormed off. The other two shared a worried look and took off after the older boy.

Everyone stood there, dumbfounded. They had returned, more powerful then ever. And they had betrayed them.

**Author's Note: They are unmasked. Reyna and Piper will be in the next chapter. I needed to make this different from most, so I had Annabeth unmask them during a fight. Anyone catch that Harry Potter reference in the story? No? Ok then. Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya.**


	10. When Jason Visits Reyna

**Title: **Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 9: When Jason Visits Reyna

Percy stared at the window from his room. A crowd of campers were outside the cabin, the golden trio were in the lead. Luke turned to the crowd and started yelling. The campers screamed back. They all started picking up objects and threw it at the cabin. Some Ares campers unseathed their swords and started advancing. Alabaster spotted the raven haired and pointed him out to the crowd. The objects started flying towards him, one camper desperate enough to throw a sword. It didn't make it though. A rock sailed through the air and put a whole through the window, nicking the apprentice's cheek. Percy brought his hand up and felt blood.

"That's it," the boy growled. He grabbed his sword and started toward the door. Jason ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" he questioned. The blonde didn't want Percy to do anything irrational. Percy glared at him.

"I'm going to teach those stupid campers a lesson," he scowled and ripped out of Jason's grasp.

"I wouldn't do that," advised Nico. He appeared in the doorway from the kitchen. The youngest leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed. Nico had this whole badass thing going on. A leather jacket with a skull ring and belt. He wore a dark shirt and black jeans. Definitely intimidating.

Percy switched his glare to him. "I'm going to anyway. They deserve it!"

The oldest stalked to the door and ripped it open. The Ares kids on the porch froze. They hadn't expected to actually see anyone. Percy glared darkly at them. He walked up to one and kicked him in the shin. The camper's knee buckled. The raven haired boy spun around and elbowed him in the nose. A crack could be heard, and the boy sprawled onto the porch, his nose gushing blood.

His brother growled and bared his teeth at Percy. He raised his sword and brought it down. It stopped with a clang as Riptide met it in midair. Percy stepped up to the Ares kid and delivered a punch straight to the jaw. The camper staggered backwards and tripped on the steps. He fell and landed on his butt.

The apprentice turned towards the third camper. The person's eyes widened, and he ran toward the campers, dropping his sword as he went. Percy smirked at the fading figure before turning towards the crowd. They had gone completely silent once he came out.

Percy walked up to Luke. The blonde growled at the younger boy. The apprentice smirked and stepped closer. Luke threw a punch towards Percy's side. The other boy blocked it with his forearm and sent a quick punch toward the blue eyed boy's stomach. Luke gasped as he tried to gain air again. Percy stepped back to let the blonde catch his breath. Luke sent a furious look towards Percy. He got up and started running. The older boy tried to hook Percy's face, but the raven haired boy ducked. He delivered a devastating punch at Luke's jaw. The blonde stumbled back, and the other boy advanced. He put two left hooks in the son of Hermes' side, then sent a right uppercut at his chin. The other boy flew back and landed in the middle of the crowd.

Jason and Nico saw the encounter. The Roman saw Ethan sneaking up behind Percy, his fist raised. Jason growled and ran up to the Japanese with lightning fast speed. The blonde pushed the Greek to the side and stepped forward. He stomped on his foot, pivoted, and delivered a right hook at the dark haired boy's face. The camper's head snapped to the left, and he fell to the ground.

Alabaster looked at his companions. He grabbed a sword from another camper and started towards Jason. Nico chuckled and stared at the brunette. He waved a finger in the air and snapped them. The shadows enveloped the magician and dumped him at Nico's feet. The former son of Hades tied him up with shadowy bonds and pushed him off the porch. The son of Chaos stared at Alabaster, disgusted that he was going to try to fight Jason with a sword, while the blonde only had his fists.

"Don't ever try this again," he warned the campers. "Or Jay and I won't hold our companion back next time." Nico gestured to Percy. "You have no idea what he's capable of."

The three demigods walked inside, leaving the crowd to gape at them. They had taken care of their best heroes like it was no problem, and they had done it twice. How strong were they?

_/Line Break\_

Jason stared at his feet. He had just knocked on the door of a cabin, and was now waiting. The door opened, revealing a girl. She had dark hair and eyes with nicely tanned skin. Puerto Rican. The girl had an aura of confidence around her, until she saw Jason. Her dark eyes widened upon seeing the boy. Jason scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey Reyna," he greeted. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"I haven't seen you in years, and all I get is a hey?" she scowled. Jason scratched the back of his neck again.

"Um, can I come in?" There was a long pause. "It's fine if I'm not welcome!" he added hurriedly. "I just thought..."

Reyna cut him off. "I told you, you're always welcome. I would never cast you out." She stepped aside to let him in. The blonde stepped in reluctantly. Nothing has changed, he noted. Reyna is still pretty organized in most places, like her desk. Her desk was neat with folders to separate them. Other places, like the kitchen were crazy. Dishes were stacked up everywhere. A lot of coffee too. He turned around.

"Old habits die hard," he said softly. She nodded in return. Reyna gestured for him to sit down. He stayed standing though, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you need?" she questioned.

"I just wanted to see you," he whispers, his eyes downcast. She raises an eyebrow. He wasn't really acting like himself. The Jason she knew was goofy and confident. Especially by her. He wasn't this insecure boy in front of her.

She walked to him. Her dark eyes bore into his very soul. She arches the other eyebrow as the blonde averted his eyes to look down. Definitely not himself.

"Jay," she starts. "What's the matter?" The former son of Jupiter looks up, sky blue eyes staring into her dark brown eyes. Jason knew he could confide into her. She was one of his closest friends. The person who knew him the best. It was Reyna, he had nothing to be afraid of.

"I was worried you might've changed your mind," he murmured and hugged her. The scent of coffee and chocolate reached his nose. It took him back to when they were both younger. When they were praetors. He smirked down at the Latina. Her head was around his nose. She looked up, scowling. It was like she knew what the blonde was thinking.

"You're an idiot," she snorted. He knew she was talking about his former statement, and how he was smirking at her because he was taller.

"Thanks a lot," he replied, and Reyna smiled. This was her Jason. Goofy, confident, and sarcastic Jason. Not that insecure person from before.

"I missed you," she said, muffled by his shirt. Jason cocked an eyebrow, disbelief spreading among his face. Sky blue eyes widened.

"What?" he gasped dramatically. "Reyna missed the annoying son of Jupiter? I need to get that on recording!"

The dark haired girl scowled at the boy. "Shut up, Grace. Never mind. I never missed you." The apprentice reared back, looking at her with hurt eyes.

"Reyna," he cried out. "I'm so hurt and wounded!" The praetor rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics before whacking him on the head.

"Get outta here, Grace. I gotta do paperwork."

The boy gave her the puppy eyes. "Can I stay? Please? I'll help you with the work!"

This time, it was Reyna's turn to gasp in disbelief. "Did I hear correctly? Jason Grace offered to do paperwork?" The other figure frowned.

"Hey!" he protested indignantly. "I've done paperwork too!" The Latina cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure you have." The girl motions for the former praetor to her office. The blonde beamed at Reyna before picking up a pile of paperwork. He groaned suddenly.

"I can't believe I'm doing paperwork for you."

The other Roman smirked. "You offered," she stated, and Jason shook his head in defeat.

He wrapped an arm around Reyna before starting to go through the paperwork, sighing loudly.

**Author's Note: Don't get mad. I know I promised Nico and Piper this chapter, but Jeyna took up too much space. *glares at the snuggling couple* Why do you two have to be so cute? Nico and Piper will be in the next chapter. I know we haven't been getting a lot of Persadie, but I'm trying to get the apprentices to adjust to camp. The following chapter after Nico and Piper will probably be based on Percy and Sadie. No promises though. Reviews help me update faster! Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya.**


	11. All His Problems

**Title: **Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 11: All His Problems

Nico di Angelo stared at the sun as he stood in his favorite spot before Chaos. He used to always go here when he was a regular demigod. The spot was pretty far from camp, on the other side of the woods, actually. It was a secluded area, and it took a long time to get there. It was a cliff, hanging over the sea, and facing the west. The boy always came here to watch the sunset because what else was he supposed to do.

The demigod reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet. He slid his other hand into the other pocket and grabbed a lighter. He sighed in relief as he lit his cigarette, just like old times. Nico sat down on a huge rock by the edge of the cliff, just sitting there, enjoying the peace for a long time.

"I thought I told you smoking is bad for you," chided a voice from behind him. The son of Hades froze. He knew that voice, but hasn't heard it in with long time. The raven haired boy slowly turned around.

Behind him was a boy. He had shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had an athletic build, and he was very lean. A surfer body and nicely tanned skin. And an easygoing, trusting smile. He looked like a sunny boy from California. One who always hangs out at the beach and surfs. The blonde was dressed in a Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts. He had one blonde eyebrow arched as he started at Nico in disapproval. Will Solace, son of Apollo.

"Yeah, but I'm still doing it," Nico shot back. Will cocked the other eyebrow. Even though Nico said he didn't care, the demigod still took out the cigarette and stomped on it as soon as the blonde raised both his eyebrows. Will grinned slightly, and Nico scowled.

"You've gotten taller," noted the son of Apollo. The apprentice looked up, surprise evident on his face. Will was right, Nico was a few inches taller than the sunny boy.

"What do you want," asked the former son of Hades. Will's brows furrowed together. Damn, Nico is grumpy today.

"Can't I just visit an old friend?" he questions. The other boy frowned.

"I have no friends here," the raven haired boy spat out. Will gave him a unimpressed glare.

"Then what am I doing here," the camper challenged.

"It's not my fault you came here," answered Nico. The blonde shrugged.

"How'd you even get here?" demanded the taller boy. This was his secret place, after all. Will gave him a sly grin.

"I have my ways."

"Stalker ways," the son of Chaos muttered, annoyed. He stared at the smaller boy, wondering why he came. Why he actually came.

"Why," he asked Will. The son of Apollo should know what he's talking about.

Will shrugged. "Wanted to see if you're alright. I saw you go in the woods after that fight that happened."

"Well now you know I'm fine."

The blonde nodded his head in agreement. "I think we had some unfinished business before you got banished. I like you Nico."

Said boy's eyes widened. Well, Will was very blunt. Unlike Percy and Sadie, who were still dancing around each other.

Nico stared at the other boy in confusion. "You like me?" The shorter boy face palmed at how slow the apprentice was. Will shook his head yes.

"Like as more than a friend?" Again, Will's head nodded. Nico stared at him, confused. Is he kidding? He must be. There's no way someone as happy and carefree like Will can like someone like Nico. The brooding death boy. Not to mention he's exiled. Yeah, Will definitely is kidding. Nico actually thought the blonde liked him for a moment. And the bad thing was that Nico would've been happy if the smaller boy liked him.

The apprentice shook his head and glared at Will, angry that the other boy was playing with his emotions. He stalked off, leaving the demigod standing there, mouth agape. Stupid son of Apollo, playing with Nico. Like everyone else has. Where was Will when they were banished? The blonde would've stood up for Nico if he liked the taller boy so much. But he didn't.

Nico started running. Running as fast as he could, trying to get away from all of his problems. What was wrong with him? He ran away from the source of all his problems that are currently happening. Will was just another demigod who would leave him.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Please don't kill me. Looks like Solangelo won the contest. I hope I don't lose any readers over this. Because this story is based on Persadie as the couple, not Solangelo. So please don't get angry! Tell me what you thing, like, and what I can fix. See ya next time!**


	12. A Remembered Promise

**Title: **Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 12: A Remembered Promise

Percy was getting very annoyed! Everyone was staring or glaring at him. He and Sadie were in the Big House, listening to the plans. But all the counselors were staring, and it was making him angry!

"What," he growled when they kept staring. "Chiron is over there!"

Sadie placed a calming hand over his. The raven haired boy breathed deeply, trying not to commit murder. He stared into Sadie's bright blue eyes.

Once the meeting was over, Percy and Sadie all but rushed out the door. The boy led her to the arena. Once they got there, he growled lowly and took out Riptide. The boy started slashing and hacking at the dummies while Sadie took a seat in the stands.

"Sadie?"

The girl froze. It couldn't be. He couldn't be here now! Why was he here? She slowly turned around and blue eyes met warm brown ones. She used to love those eyes, but now she hates them. Sadie preferred sea green with hints of blue.

Anubis looked as handsome as ever. His brown hair was ruffled. He wore black jeans and a leather jacket over a blood red shirt. His eyes stared at her, surprised.

"What do you want?" she glared. He moved closer, and she moved back. He kept moving closer until she was backed up against a wall.

"You look beautiful," he breathed. His hand touched her cheek. She wanted to bolt, but she couldn't. The hands held her in place. Footsteps could be heard, but she didn't pay attention to them.

The boy's face was getting closer, and Sadie shut her eyes, wishing she was anywhere but here. Suddenly, the hand on her face was gone. The warmth in front of her disappeared. She snapped her eyes opened and saw an enraged raven haired boy throw Anubis across the arena.

Percy marched up to the god and punched him in the face. Anubis stood up, anger pouring from every pore in his body. He started walking up to the apprentice, but stopped suddenly. His face was twisted into rage.

"You're lucky I can't attack you, Jackson!" he snarled. "Or you would be dead!" Anubis gave one last glare to both of them before vanishing.

Percy stalked over to Sadie, his face twisted into a mask of anger. But his face softened when he got closer to the girl. The boy held out his hand, and she took it gratefully.

"Aw, Jackson has himself a little crush," taunted a voice. They both turned to see a brunette boy walking in with a black haired boy with an eyepatch.

"He won't let anyone touch his girlfriend," Alabaster smirked. The brunette started walking over when Ethan wasn't paying attention.

Percy cocked an eyebrow. "Just like you won't let anyone touch your boy toy."

The raven haired kid gestured to the Japanese boy. Percy smirked at Alabaster before striding towards Ethan. The brunette snarled before stepping into the apprentice's way. He bared his teeth at Percy.

Percy gave him a wicked smile and walked around the son of Hecate, making his way towards the black haired boy.

Alabaster delivered a punch at Percy. The apprentice didn't see it coming and it hit him by the cheek. The brunette smirked at Percy before throwing another. This time though, Percy was ready. He blocked it with his forearm before grabbing Alabaster's wrist with the same hand and twisting. The brunette cried out in pain before Percy swept one leg underneath the son of Hecate's legs. Alabaster fell, his left arm holding his right wrist. His face was contorted in pain.

Ethan heard the cry and rushed to his boyfriend. The son of Nemesis grabbed Alabaster and hauled him up. The Japanese boy glared at Percy, but was smart enough to leave him alone. Ethan dragged Alabaster out of the arena, struggling to keep a grip on him since the brunette kept struggling to go back.

"I'm done with this," Percy muttered once he saw the crowd he had attracted. He strided out of the arena, Sadie following.

Luke, Ethan, and Alabaster stopped them though.

"Look, it's Jackson and his girlfriend," sneered the blonde. Percy scowled and moved to go past him, but Ethan blocked his way.

"What do you want," he glared. Percy could easily go past them, but he might've killed one of them.

"I'm just saying, we don't need your help, Jackson," grinned Luke. "You're a traitor to Olympus. You, Grace, and di Angelo. The Olympians should've killed you. No one wants or needs you. You're dad disowned you, you're friends banished you, you're girlfriend left you. Even you're mom left you! You're a useless traitor."

Percy winced when Luke started naming off all the people who left him.

When he heard his mom, his face darkened in anger. The sky darkened, the lake and ocean started to get louder. The ground beneath them started to shake slightly. The horses started whining in response to their lord's anger.

"My mom didn't leave me," he said quietly and lowly, but his voice carried to everyone. "Your gods killed them. Paul and my mom had an unborn baby. They didn't even get to see the gender! But the Olympians murdered them in cold blood. All of them. This is what your deities do. They cast aside real heroes. They kill people for no reason at all."

Percy's eyes were dark, like the raging sea. His fists were clenched tightly, and his body was tensed. He was breathing heavily. His voice was deadly.

"The Olympians need us to keep them alive," he continued. "You continue to worship people who do this. What have the gods ever done for you? Their children are cast aside, except when they're needed. Leo Valdez. His mother died when he was eight, and he's been on the run until he was fifteen. What did his father do? Nothing. Piper McLean. Her father was too busy for her. She was ignored and bullied. What did Aphrodite do? Nothing. Hazel Levesque. Her mother let her child be cursed to get wealthy. She became Gaea's servant, then died to stop a giant from rising. Her father didn't even bother to put her in Elysium, even though she sacrificed herself to stop a giant. What did Pluto do? Nothing. Frank Zhang. His mother died during war, Mars's realm. He wasn't accepted in Camp Jupiter until his father claimed him. His life was tired to a stick! What did his father do? Nothing. Jason Grace. Was offered to Hera as a peace offering by his father. He helped save Olympus twice, then was exiled for doing something he didn't do. What did his father do? Betray him. Nico di Angelo. His mother was killed by Zeus. His sister was killed by Hephesaus's automation. He was never accepted anywhere. He also helped save Olympus twice, then was exiled. What did Hades do? Betray him. My mom and I were stuck with an abusive man. I was turned into the Olympians pawn for two wars, then betrayed by everyone I know. My family was killed. I was exiled. What did Poseidon do? Betray me!"

It had started raining. Cold raindrops like razors. No lightning though. This was Percy, all Percy. The lake and ocean had started going crazy. The ground was shaking even more. The horses where whining even louder.

Jason and Nico had rushed outside when they saw the sky darken. They had seen the exact same thing one other time. Percy found out his parents were murdered. Chaos had to stop him, but not before the tornado outbreak on April 25, 2011 happened. They couldn't have another one of those happen.

"Percy!" Sadie yelled over the wind. "Stop!"

Her carmel hair whipped in the wind, and her face was anxious. Blue eyes held concern. She stepped towards him. It was difficult because the wind was pushing her back. She took another step towards Percy.

"Percy!" she yelled again. "Stop! You can't kill all of the demigods!"

She took another step forward, and put a hand on his arm. Percy snapped his head to the side, his green eyes wide and a little crazy.

"Stop, or you could kill us all!" she said. His eyes cleared. The wind died down. The water stopped raging. The sky started to grey a little. The horses calmed down. The ground quit shaking.

Percy turned to the demigods. They stared at him in awe and a little fright. Luke's eyes were wide in fear.

"You don't need my help?" his voice was deadly calm. "Okay. Have fun fighting Serapis alone. I hope you don't all die."

Jason and Nico shared a look. He was done. Percy wasn't going to help. They could tell by the finality in his voice.

The boy turned and started walking towards their ship. Sadie walking beside him. The other two boys followed quickly.

Luke's mouth was agape. Ethan stared at the retreating figures in surprise. Alabaster was scowling hard, still holding his wrist. The rest of the campers were shifting nervously and muttering among themselves. Were they serious?

Percy turned from the entrance of the ships to face everyone. "I forgot a promise I made to myself the day you banished me. When you need our help once again, we will deny you."

He turned around. The shop door closed, and the ship started flying away.

People were yelling now. Luke raised his hands to quiet everyone down.

"We didn't need their help. We survived the Titan and Giant War. We have the help of the magicians. We can beat Serapis. We don't need a traitor's help."

"Percy, Jason, and Nico were there though," a voice came from the crowd. Everyone turned to face Reyna.

"They helped us," she continued. "They were some of our most vital pieces."

"And if I remember correctly," Will said beside her. "All three of you betrayed us in the Titan War. Two of you were dead during the Giant War, and the other was banished."

Luke sneered at the two demigods.

"And Percy brought all three of you back to camp," Reyna added, smirking.

"So you owe him a lot," ended Will.

The campers started murmuring. They got louder until it was shouting. Everyone was trying to get their opinion heard. Finally, Chiron put a stop to it. His hoof stomped against the floor.

"Heroes!" he called. "We cannot afford discord and chaos among ourselves. Arguing will get you nowhere. We must be united because our best chance of victory is gone."

Everyone settled down, except for Reyna and Will. Both were whispering to the other.

"We have wronged Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nico di Angelo. They had a right to leave us. We must be able to work together because I fear they won't be back," the centaur said, gazing at the sky.

**Author's Note: So that took an interesting turn. What do you guys think? Should I have the apprentices come back to save them, or leave them? If they left them, I won't say what happened to Earth. That's up to you and your imagination. The story would kinda end with Persadie. Will and Reyna would join them. If they came back, well I'd have to think about the story. Writer's block is evil. Check out the poll, put in your opinion. Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya!**


	13. Losing Control

**Title:** Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 13: Losing Control

"Why are you here?"

Chaos crossed his arms, his dark gray eyes studying the four figures in front of him. Percy stood with a scowl, his green eyes darkened with anger. The boy's fists was clenched tightly, so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Sadie stood closely next to him. Her blue eyes darted between Chaos and Percy. The magician was holding Percy's wrist tightly. Jason stood to the right of Percy. His arms were crossed over his chest. and his icy blue eyes were narrowed at Chaos. Nico stood slightly behind Jason and Percy. His dark eyes bore into Chaos's. They held pain, confusion, and most of all, anger. Anger at someone, but Chaos knew it wasn't directed towards him.

"The demigods said they didn't need our help," sneered Percy. "So we left."

Chaos sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew something like this would happen. The Olympian's pride and hatred would get in the way. They would tell his apprentices that they didn't need their help. But he had hoped Percy wouldn't let his pride and the grudge get in the way. Honestly, he thought Jason's pride would be more of a problem. The blonde was raised a Roman. And Romans were very prideful and didn't take well to their pride getting hurt. Nico's fatal flaw was holding grudges. But Chaos knew that Percy was the unofficial leader of the little group. And if Percy said they would stay, they stayed. But they had left because Percy said so.

"Percy," the older man started, but was cut off.

"Save it!" he said angrily. " You made a promise you couldn't keep. You said we wouldn't go back there, but we did, Chaos! And look what happened."

"You made a promise too! Go back there and help the demigods! Think of all the innocent people!"

"I was innocent too! I didn't do anything to deserve this! I saved Olympus twice! All I wanted was to settle down, but the gods had to mess with me again. I'm done helping them! They can go rot in Tartarus! They aren't any better than the Titans," he yelled.

"You're just as bad as them!" Chaos yelled back. "You can't let go of your grudge! You're letting all those innocent people on Earth perish!"

Percy growled. The ground beneath their feet started shaking. Jason, Nico, and Sadie backed up from the furious person.

"Don't ever compare me to them," he said quietly.

"Stop this now!" bellowed Chaos. The walls started to crack. Pieces of ceiling started to fall around them.

Percy's eyes darkened. When you looked in them, they were like the raging sea. He was breathing heavily, and his muscles were taut.

"I'm done with everyone controlling me," he declared. "First Gabe, then the Olympians, now you! I'm finished being everyone's pawn!"

A huge chunk of the ceiling fell behind him. Percy heard a smash, a grunt, then screaming. The boy turned around. The shaking subsided as he stared.

Nico lay on the ground, eyes closed. He was bleeding heavily from a wound on his head. His breath came in small, light gasps. Jason was kneeling by his side, and his gaze snapped up to Percy's. The older boy tore his gaze away and looked at Sadie. Then he froze.

Sadie was looking at him in disbelief. Her blue eyes shined with something Percy had never seen on her. Fear.

Percy made a move to go towards Nico, but Jason stepped in his way.

"Don't go near him," the blonde warned.

"He's my brother," Percy said in disbelief.

"You hurt him!" Jason screamed. "You hurt your brother! You said you would protect him, but you hurt him!"

The former son of Poseidon stared, his mouth agape. He barely remembered when he had said that. When he had just met Nico, he promised to protect him. But he broke that promise.

He just stood there for a second before bolting out of the room. No one stopped him.

Sadie stared up at the ceiling. There were cracks everywhere, and dust was still falling. It wasn't stable at all.

The girl took a deep breath. She could do this. She's done it before, and that was before she had started training with Chaos. It would be easy. It had to be.

"Ma'at," she whispered. The ceiling and the walls stabilized. The cracks disappeared. That was all she saw before her vision blacked out.

Jason watched all this from the side. He watched as she spoke a single word. He didn't know what it meant, but everything started to stabilize. Then he saw as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head before she collapsed.

He ran to her side and checked her pulse. The blonde had heard once that if you tapped past your magic reserves, you could die.

Her pulse was strong though. He stared at Chaos, wordlessly looking for an answer.

"She spoke a powerful word. Very powerful. She only fell unconscious though," Chaos reassured. "She'll be fine. Maybe a little parched, dizzy, exhausted. But after a little rest, fine."

"Nico?" the blonde was next to his friend's side again. He watched as the younger boy's chest rose slightly, then fell. His skin was deathly pale, even paler than before. His hair was marred down by fresh blood and sweat.

Chaos' face showed concern. "I don't know. He took a huge hit to his head. But I'm sure he'll be fine. What we need to worry about is Perseus." The man's expression turned grave.

"Percy just has to calm down," said Jason. "His dead family was just brought up."

"Yes," agreed Chaos. "But he was losing control. If Nico hadn't of been hit, I don't know what would've happened."

"Yeah," whispered the blonde as he looked at his brother. "He needs an anchor. Someone to hold him down." The Roman switched his gaze to stare at the girl on the floor.

"We need to get these two to the infirmity," stated the man. "For some rest."

_/Line Break\_

"What's wrong with him?!"

Jason was shouting at Chaos. He was standing next to Nico's bed. The former son of Hades didn't look so good. His skin had turned ashen grey, and the bandage wrapped around his head was still a little bloody. His breathing was concerning. It was slow and short.

"I don't know," Chaos answered.

"You said he'd be better by now!" screamed the blonde boy. "Sadie's fine! Why isn't he?"

"He's gone into a coma," stated a medic. "We don't know if he will come back. The chances aren't very good."

"Save him," demanded Jason, staring at Chaos. "You can do it, I know you can. Save Nico!"

"Jason," started the man. "You know I can't do what you ask of me. If the Fates decreed this, I can't do anything."

"Screw the Fates!" the Roman roared. "Bring him out of the coma!"

"I can't!" Chaos roared back. "I can't meddle with fate!"

"Then I don't think you care!," Jason told him. "I don't think you care about us. You just wanted soldiers!"

The blonde boy stormed out of the infirmary. Chaos rubbed his temples before teleporting out of the building.

Percy watched this from the entrance with guilty eyes. This is all his fault. If he hadn't of lost control, Nico wouldn't be on the verge of dying right now.

The teen stared at his friend on the bed before striding to his room. He shoved his cloak on and slapped on his wristwatch that turned into a shield. Percy grabbed Riptide before going into the hanger.

He knew what could save Nico. No risks at all. He just needed to steal it. Percy spotted his ship and ran over there. He needed to hurry before Chaos could detect him. The boy hopped in the seat and started up the aircraft. Time to visit Camp Half-Blood again.

**Authors Note:** **Sorry for the long wait. Jet lag is horrible. So Nico slips into a coma. I know nothing about comas so if I make any mistakes, don't judge. Some of you might think this is Jasico because of how protective Jason is of Nico, but it's not. It's more of a close brother relationship. Percy feels bad about hurting Nico and is flying back to Camp Half-Blood, knowing what can help his friend. Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya!**


	14. Kidnapped

**Title:** Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 14: Kidnapped

Percy sighed as he saw the top of the hill. He had to put his ship somewhere secluded so he had to walk a while.

He ran because he needed to get back to Nico as fast as he can. Then froze. What would happen to the borders? What would happen to Thalia?

He shook his head and resumed running. The camp rejected their help. And he was only gonna borrow it for a few hours. They probably won't notice.

He got to the top of the hill. Peleus was wrapped around the tree. Percy sighed. He didn't want to hurt the dragon. Hopefully, it'll keep sleeping.

The apprentice crept up to the tree, his eyes on Peleus. He carefully removed the Golden Fleece and started creeping back. He was just at the edge of the hill when the dragon's eyes snapped open. It roared at Percy, it's beady black eyes fixed on it's target. Him.

The teen's eyes widened and he turned. He ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. Percy risked a glance behind him, and regretted it. Peleus was slithering after him, and the creature was quick.

He kept running until he got to the ship. The raven haired boy threw himself into the cockpit and started flipping a bunch of switches. The dragon was getting closer. Oh gods, he needed to hurry.

The ship took off right as Peleus reached him. Percy tensed as he heard the sound of claws on metal. But he got in the air. He was fine. He was alive with the Golden Fleece. He could save Nico.

The demigod flew over the camp. The tree had wilted a little and some needles were turning yellow. Percy felt a moment of guilt. Then it was gone. Thalia's tree could hold on it's own for a day. He was sure.

It took a while to fly back, but when he did, he headed straight for the infirmary. Nico was laying there, a new bandage wrapped around his head. Jason was sitting in a chair next to him. Sadie was standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder and blue eyes shining with worry.

Percy felt a stab of jealousy, but he pushed it down. Jason's head snapped up when he heard the other boy enter. His eyes darkened when he saw him.

The former son of Poseidon strode past the blonde and placed the fleece on Nico's torso area. The change was immediate. His skin turned an olive color. Since he had stopped spending so much time in the Underworld, his skin was back to it's natural color. The younger boy's eyes snapped open. He sat up and started unwrapping the bandage. Underneath was nothing. No wound, blood, sweat. Nothing.

Nico groaned. "What in the Hades happened?"

"A piece of ceiling fell on your head," answered Jason. "You were out for two days."

"Two?" the former son of Hades's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Yeah," butted in Percy. "The Golden Fleece helped I guess."

"You took the Golden Fleece off my sister's tree?" Jason's expression turned stormy. "If anything happens to her, Jackson. I swear on the River S-"

"Nothing will happen to her," interrupted the raven haired boy. "Not for long at least. I only borrowed it for a few hours."

"Those few hours could kill her!" exploded the blonde.

"Why do you care so much?" shouted Percy. "I didn't see her standing up for us when we were banished!"

"She's my sister!"

"She betrayed you, Jason."

"I forgave her! Just like I forgave you!"

"For what?" Percy's face turned white. He already knew the answer.

"For hurting Nico. For hurting your brother," whispered the former son of Jupiter.

"Hey," interrupted Nico, holding his hands up. "I forgave him."

"Whatever," grumbled Percy, grabbing the fleece. "I'll go save the camp. Again."

The boy ran back to the hanger, jumped into his ship, and took off. What did Thalia do when they were banished? Stare at them with sympathetic eyes. There was something else there too, but Percy was to busy trying not to kill Zeus. Why was Jason getting all defensive of her? And why was he so angry? Percy just saved Nico from possible death. And who knows what Hades would do then if Nico was in his realm.

The demigod was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he noticed that he passed the tree. Moaning he turned around. No need to park it far away. Just put the fleece on the tree and leave. Simple.

Turns out, it wasn't that simple. And that Percy Jackson's luck sucked. Like always.

"Percy?"

A female voice rang out as he climbed out of the vehicle. A female voice he knew.

Reyna and Will stood by the tree, decked out in full armor and weapons. Reyna had just spoken.

"Hey guys," he greeted, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I needed to borrow this for a while."

"Percy, do you know how angry Zeus is right now?" asked Will, fearfully looking up at the sky. "Thalia's gone ill, and Zeus will kill you if he finds you. Why the Hades would you take that?"

"Nico was in trouble," answered Percy. "And Thalia will be fine. I'm putting it back."

"What's wrong with Nico?" asked the blonde boy, facial features etching into concern. Reyna was looking around, her expression wild.

"Nothing. He's fine now," the older demigod answered quickly.

"Percy, you need to leave," warned Reyna. "You need to go now!" Her eyes were wide as she stared at the boy.

The apprentice was about to ask what was wrong when he heard three pops behind him. He turned and saw three Olympians. Great. Can his day get any better?

Zeus was in front. He was decked out in armor that sparked and cackled. The Master Bolt was out fully. His expression was beyond mad. He kind of looked like Jason when Percy blew up his ship by accident. Hey! It wasn't his fault!

Poseidon was to his right. He wore dark blue armor. His bronze trident was at his side, and his expression was grave. Ugh. Why did he come.

Hades was to Zeus's left. He wore his Helmet of Darkness. His armor was midnight black, almost shadowy looking, and he held a stygian iron broadsword. Wait, since when did Hades have a freaking broadsword?

"Perseus Jackson," rumbled Zeus. "You shouldn't of come back. Especially alone. Not after you almost killed my daughter."

"Yeah," replied Percy. His brain whirred with all the possibilities that could happen right now. Most of them involved him dying. "I was just returning the Golden Fleece. I needed to borrow it." He patted it and placed it back on the tree.

"You're not leaving," Poseidon smirked. "Not after Chaos humiliated us." His former son groaned. Seriously. They should just let him go peacefully. He wasn't in the mood.

"C'mon, father," mocked the apprentice. "I bet I could take you any day." Why you traitorous mouth. Great. Piss off the Big Three.

This time, Hades laughed. He actually laughed. "Insolent demigod."

"Just stating the truth," said Percy, narrowing his eyes. Shut your mouth!

"Yes, but can you take all three of us?" Zeus asked before firing the bolt. Yeah, he was screwed.

Percy covered his eyes as not to be blinded, but when he opened them, Poseidon was there, trident swinging downward. Percy parried with Riptide. The sound resounded with a clang.

The boy stepped back and stamped his foot. The earth started shaking. Zeus stumbled and fell into some bushes. Hades gripped a tree tightly. Poseidon started staggering.

"Come on, Poseidon," smirked Percy. "You're the god of earthquakes. You can't be outdone by your son?"

"You're not my son," the god gritted his teeth. The earth was at war with itself. The shaking subsided a little.

"You've had billions of centuries to practice this, and yet I'm still beating you?" taunted his former son. "You can do better, pops."

Hades growled and intervened. He swung at the demigod's neck, but the bronze sword blocked it. Hades was all offense, but Percy blocked every stroke. The god could feel sweat starting to form, and he scowled. He would not lose to this stupid demigod again!

The shaking stopped as Hades distracted Percy. Poseidon stabbed at the boy's torso while Hades swung at his face, but Percy danced out of the trident's way while parrying the broadsword at the same time. He kicked Hades sword away from the death god's hand, then sidestepped the trident thrusted towards him.

Percy did a roundhouse kick to his former father's face and landed it. Poseidon's head snapped back. He stabbed through the armor and into Poseidon's stomach. The god cried out as ichor started pouring out of the wound. Zeus roared and ran towards him. He slashed with his bolt, and Percy blocked. He sliced at the god's armor, and cried out in surprise as he felt a shock travel up his arm. It started to go numb.

He did a cheap shot and kicked Zeus in a private place. Zeus squeaked as his hands flew there. The King of the Gods fell to his knees, face screwed up in pain. Damn, he should've gotten a picture! Two down, one to go.

Hades stood up, radiating darkness. Percy switched Riptide to his left hand since his right was numb. Then the demigod made a mistake. A fatal mistake.

He looked into Hades's eyes. They paralyzed him. The Helmet of Darkness started to do it's work. Percy fell to his knees as he was overloaded with images of his mother and Paul's corpses. Red sprayed on the walls. A message written in their blood. _Traitor. _He got images of Jason getting stabbed by the Minotaur, Nico's face deathly pale, Sadie's eyes shining with fear. Fear of him. All of his friends who died in the war. Bianca, Zoë, Lee, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, Bob, Damaeson. The list goes on and on.

Zeus got up, smirking as the pesky demigod was on his knees, crying. Weak traitor.

Hades snapped his fingers and shadowy bonds wrapped themselves around the crying demigod. Poseidon stood up shakily, his wound healing slowly.

"We'll get that to Apollo," said Zeus. "We need to get some gods guarding this kid. No telling what he'll try to do."

Percy was openly crying as the deaths of everyone he cared about played over and over in his head. He barely registered the bonds on him. He noticed that they teleported away, but went back to mourning. This is all the Olympian's fault. They made brave people die. Good people die. It was all their fault.

"Lock 'em up," ordered Zeus once they got to Olympus. "And put some guards around him. Some people might try to break him out. I don't want that happening."

Ares laughed wickedly before grabbing the small boy by his neck. He carried him to a prison room. It was by the Olympian's rooms so they could get to where Percy was quickly. The god cackled as he chained him to the wall and slammed the door shut.

"See ya," he smirked. "You little runt."

Percy raised his head, his surroundings finally registering. A blank room. It had a bar door, but the rest of the walls were plain white. He moved to look out the door, but was stopped. He then noticed that his wrists and ankles were shackled to the wall. He couldn't move.

"Help me!" he screamed, his throat hoarse from all the sobbing.

He was chained to a room in Olympus. His friends don't know where he is. He's so dead. Even if he manages to escape, Chaos is so gonna kill him. Or, oh gods. Sadie was going to murder him, bring him back, then murder him again.

Then the real horror started happening. The walls started molding into an image. Percy watched as the white walls turned blue. But Crimson was sprayed on the walls. Traitor was written. He watched with horrified eyes as corpses came from out of the floor. His pregnant mom and Paul. They had cuts all over their bodies. Sally's stomach was cut open. Paul's left leg was blown off. They both had one word written continuously on their corpses. _Traitor, traitor, traito_r.

The boy screamed and screamed as he relived the worst moments in his life. Hot tears ran down his face as he screamed himself hoarse. And yet, he kept screaming.

_/Line Break\_

"He should be back by now!"

Sadie paced the room, eyes wild. Jason sat on the bed, running his hand through his hair. Nico leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed and a worried expression.

"Maybe he took a detour," suggested Jason weakly.

"It's been twelve hours since we've seen him, Jason," the magician said. "Twelve hours."

"I'm sure he's fine," replied Nico. "It's Percy. That boy cheats death again and again somehow. I mean, he survived going through Tartarus!"

"Maybe we should go to Chaos," worried Sadie. "He could be in trouble. He can't cheat death forever."

"I fear you are right."

All three figures turned around to see Chaos walk through the door. His expression was worrisome.

"I think Perseus is in trouble. We need to save him. Right now."

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter! I put a lot of events in here. Was it rushed? Percy goes as gets the fleece, heals Nico, brings it back, fights the Big Three, gets kidnapped, and is now getting tortured. Poor Percy. Next chapter will have the other three apprentices going to save Percy. Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix in the review. See ya!**


	15. The Battle Begins

**Title:** Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 15: The Battle Begins

"What's happening to him! Where is he?"

Sadie's blue eyes were wide and frantic. Her breathing was quick and short.

"The gods have taken him," answered Chaos gravely, his expression grim. "He's at Olympus."

Chaos closed his eyes, then yelled out. His hands shot to his temples as he screamed. The man's eyes snapped open, grey eyes wide and vulnerable.

"No," he whispered, his breathing heavy. "They wouldn't."

"What," Jason demanded, his blue eyes hard. "What's wrong with Percy? What are they doing?"

"They can't do that!" Chaos roared. "It's against the ancient laws!"

"What," Sadie's voice had dropped from a whisper. "What are they doing to him."

Chaos stared at her, face angry and sad. His gray eyes were lit on fire. The next line he said chilled all three teens to the bone.

"They're torturing him," he answered. "They're killing him."

_/Line Break\_

"Stop! Make it stop! Please!"

Percy sobbed and curled into a little ball as his brain was overloaded with images. His clothes were torn and damp. The boy's hands were bruised and bloody. He was covered in a sheet of sweat. There were tear streaks in his face and down his neck.

His sea green eyes held pure pain. Not the happiness before the wars. Not the adoration for a certain Brit. Only pain. They were wet and shiny.

"Haha," snorted Ares and elbowed Apollo. "Look at the little wimp. Can't even take a couple of images before breaking."

Apollo chuckled back weakly. This was wrong, he knew it. But he never stood up for anyone. Why start now. It was just one demigod.

Percy let out a terrifying scream. His voice bounced off the walls as his eyes were wide. "No! Mom!"

"What are they gonna do with him?" questioned Apollo as he watched the teen. He was writhing on the floor, hands gripping to his torn shirt.

"Dunno," replied his brother with a grin. "I hope they keep 'em like this for a while though. It's fun."

The blonde god sighed. "We can't do this forever. They're gonna do something with him."

"Probably kill him," cackled Ares, a sadistic grin painting his lips. "A slow death, then Hades gets him."

Apollo cocked an eyebrow. "They're gonna come for him. Chaos and Percy's friends are. What are we gonna do then?"

"Why do ya think we're keeping this runt alive for so long?" snorted the War God. "He's bait. The real prize is Chaos, though the boy is a nice addition."

"And Serapis?" asked Apollo. "He's at his powers peak. He won't waste time to come after us."

"Hopefully, Chaos will be here," Ares chuckled back darkly. "Once the primordial subdues Serapis, we'll trap him. He'll be weak and tired. It'll be a perfect plan."

_/Line Break\_

Jason was seething. They were torturing his brother? Thank Chaos he's not driving, or the ship would crash. He couldn't think clearly. His ears were ringing, and his blood was boiling.

"Calm down, Jay!" Nico called from the cockpit. "We're gonna get him. And the gods will regret ever taking him."

"Every second we spend in this stupid ship is like a minute to Percy," replied the blonde. "They're torturing him!"

"Yeah, I know," said the younger boy. "But we need to keep a clear head. Even if we have grown stronger, these are the Olympians we're facing. We can't afford mistakes."

Jason closed his eyes and breathed. In, out. He needed a clear head to save his brother. And then he could let out his anger on the gods.

"How far?" Sadie asked Nico.

"Probably ten more minutes," he answered. "Chaos gave us the fastest ship."

"I don't understand why Chaos couldn't just teleport us," grumbled Jason, face scrunching up. "It would've been a lot faster."

"There's a line between mortals, demigods, gods, and primordials," warned the dark haired boy. "We can't overstep that line. It's dangerous."

"Percy is in danger and we have to fly a damn ship!" exploded Jason.

Sadie sighed. The blonde Roman was a little short tempered. And protective. Not as protective as Percy though. Percy was hot when he was angry. And there goes her train of thoughts.

"We're here," announced Nico, parking their spacecraft somewhere secluded by the Empire State Building. The three teens jumped out.

"Why didn't Zeus blast us out of the sky?" questioned Sadie as they walked in the tall building. She flipped up her hood.

"Chaos didn't leave us completely defenseless," said Nico, hand drifting to his watch. The man at the desk was glaring at them. His hand traveled subconsciously to check that his hood was still up.

"600th floor please," requested Jason.

The man kept glaring. "What 600th floor, kid? There's no 600th floor.

"600 floor," repeated the blonde, eyes narrowing. "I have an audience with Zeus

"Get outta here now," sneered the man. "He isn't taking any visitors."

"Fine," sighed Jason, leaning forward. "Let's do this my way."

He grabbed the back of the man's neck and slammed down. His forehead hit the surface and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Jason gave a small satisfied smile as he stepped back. The Roman turned around.

"Anyone know where he keeps the keys?" he asked, one blonde eyebrow arched. Nico nodded.

He went to the limp body of the man and checked his front pocket. After a few seconds, the demigod held up a keycard in victory.

"C'mon," he beckoned, walking to the elevator. The three teens stood in the elevator awkwardly, listening to an old song. Jason was fidgeting while Sadie's eyes kept darting everywhere.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator dinged. The doors opened and a city was revealed. There wasn't any living thing in sight though. It was empty.

"That was too easy," frowned Nico, eyes looking for any living thing. "There should be more defenses."

"Who cares," commented the magician next to him. "Makes it easier."

Jason grabbed her shoulder, eyebrows furrowing. "Too easy. The Olympians would have Percy heavily guarded. They haven't gotten that cocky yet."

"We need to be careful," warned the younger boy. "We can't be reckless."

He stared pointedly at Sadie. "What? Me? Reckless? No." Nico raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe a little. I can't help it."

The two boys flanked Sadie's sides, swords and shields out, armor covering their body. Sadie whipped out her wand and staff. Never hurts to be ready.

"Shhhh," whispered Jason, ears straining. "You hear that?"

A soft thumping noise could be heard. The trees rustling was the only warning before something jumped at them.

"Watch out!" screamed Jason, golden sword slashing at the monster. It was a huge four legged beast with rows of sharp teeth and beady red eyes. The Roman hit it's right side, and it screamed. It was a high shrill sound. Gold oozed from the wound.

Nico rushed over as the blonde was fighting. He had a running start and leaped off the floor. The boy landed on his back. The animal started bucking around, trying to get Nico off his back. The former son of Hades was hanging on the long fur. He brought up his midnight black sword over his head, face screwed up in determination. With a yell, he plunged the blade deep into the monster's neck. The creature screeched, it's face lifting towards the sky. The eyes flared red for a moment before dying out. It collapsed, and Nico rolled out before getting crushed under the body. It didn't disintegrate. The body was left there.

Jason was breathing heavily, gold streaking his limbs. Blue eyes watched as Nico retrieved his sword. He wiped the green goo on the fur.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Sadie, eyes wide.

Nico stared at the body. "I don't know."

"C'mon," she said, grabbing their wrists and pulling them along. "We've got to find Percy before the monsters do.

They burst into the Throne Room. They expected to see the Olympians, but all they saw were empty chairs. The torches weren't lit. All that was giving them light was the dim fire in the middle. A girl was stoking it. She looked up, and Sadie inhaled as she saw that the sockets held fire in them.

"Where is he?" asked Jason, addressing the girl.

She looked at the blonde. "Where's who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Hestia!" shouted the boy, starting to walk over, but was stopped when Nico placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Where is Percy?" he questioned calmly. "And the Olympians."

"Serapis is here," she replied, eyes turning to the fire. "He's attacking Camp Half-Blood now. The Olympians are doing everything to defeat him. It's not enough."

"You didn't answer my first question," commented Nico coldly. "Where is Percy Jackson?"

Silently, she pointed down a dark corridor. Sadie didn't waste a second, already sprinting there. As she got closer, she could faintly hear screaming. Her eyes widened.

"Percy," she breathed before running even faster. The screams got louder the farther down she got.

"Sadie, wait!" a voice called, but she didn't listen. He was in trouble. The magician burst into a room. Inside, there was a lady with flaming hair and a, was that a donkey leg on her left leg? The monster was stalking up to a cell holding a raven haired boy with sea green eyes.

Sadie let out a shout before the woman exploded into dust. Not caring that she just killed her without saying a single word, she rushed up to Percy's cell.

Jason and Nico finally caught up to her. They registered the pile of golden dust on the floor, and Sadie holding the bars to one of the cells. Her staff was smoldering, and Sadie was faintly glowing gold. It was a golden aura all around her. She didn't notice as she was trying to break into the cell. Nico made a mental note to ask Chaos about that if they survived.

Jason had started hacking at the bars to the cell, but they didn't even make a mark. Sadie spoke a magic word before turning pale and almost collapsing. Nico caught her and laid her against the wall. She was clammy.

"I don't understand," she panted. "This was my first magical word today."

"Sadie," Nico cautiously said. "You killed that empousa without saying anything, right?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I could've said something, but didn't notice."

"You have this golden glow around you," Jason spoke up. "It's an aura."

"I don't think you should be doing any magic right now," warned the younger boy. "We don't know what's happening with you."

"How do we break the bars?" asked Jason. "Sadie didn't even make a mark. It's protected by some magic."

"I've got this," Nico said, walking up to the bars. He placed both hands on them and closed his eyes. His body tensed up as he gritted his teeth. This will take a lot of his energy, but it'll be worth it. Slowly, the metal started feeling different. It started to feel like it was dissolving.

Jason watched as his younger friend was turning the bars to shadow. The started getting dark before wisps of smoke started rising from the bars.

Nico grunted as he finished. The metal disappeared. He fell to his knees, face pale and palms sweaty. Jason was by his side in an instant.

Nico waved him off. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. Get Percy."

Jason walked up to the older boy slowly. Percy was looking at him, but it seemed like he wasn't seeing the blonde. There was something unsettling in his eyes.

"Percy," Jason took a step closer. "C'mon. Snap out of it. I know you can. You've cheated death before."

Percy stared at him with unfamiliar eyes. Then he launched himself at Jason. He threw all his body weight at the Roman, and the both fell to the ground, Jason hitting his head. Percy started hitting him.

"You killed her!" he hissed, eyes wild, almost animal. "You took them away from me."

Jason covered his face with his arms. Nico stood up with difficulty. He hobbled over to where the other two boys were and tackled the raven haired boy. He pinned Percy's wrists.

"Percy!" he shouted. "I know you're in there!" Percy bared his teeth, spit dripping from his mouth. He looked...rabid.

Sadie forced herself off the ground. She walked over to where Percy lay. He was thrashing in Nico's hold, trying to get away. His eyes held no humanity.

"Percy!" she yelled, and his eyes snapped to her. He calmed down for a second, and Sadie thought they had him back.

Nico loosened his hold on Percy, and the former son of Poseidon started struggling again. He managed to get his knee in between his and Nico's torso's, and he kicked Nico between the legs. Nico shouted and rolled off of the older boy.

Percy scrambled up and faced Sadie. He ran and tackled her, and they fell on the cold floor. He grabbed Nico's fallen sword and held it above him. Jason was bleeding from his face, and his eyes were closed. Nico was laying on the ground, rolling around.

"Percy," she said, staring the boy right in the eye. "You wouldn't kill me."

She stared at him, unflinching. Percy's chest heaved for a few seconds, obviously conflicted. Then his eyes cleared. He scrambled from on top of her and looked around. Green met blue, and he darted off, dropping Nico's sword in the process.

Sadie let out the air she had been holding in. She checked in Nico, who waved her off. His voice seemed higher than normal. Then she went over to Jason's side. He cracked an eye open and assured her that he was fine.

"Where's Percy?" questioned Jason, wiping the blood off his face with his cloak.

"He ran off," she answered. "We have to hurry."

Nico got up with a pained shriek. She ushered them forward. They ran towards the elevator, Nico having a little bit of difficulty.

"There he is," pointed Jason. Through the windows, they saw Percy running away. "We have to catch him."

They ran to their ship and hopped in. Nico started flipping switches while Jason occupied the other seat. Sadie stayed in the back by the guns. She kept an eye on the run away boy.

"Is he going to Camp Half-Blood?" asked Jason, staring out the window at the quick figure.

"He might," replied Nico, tensing up. "We have to get there before him."

"Easy," Sadie chuckled weakly. "He's on foot."

"Chaos had given him a lot of upgrades," sighed Nico as Percy's figure became a blur.

Sadie's eyes widened. Bloody hell, how is he going that fast? That's impossible.

"Hurry," muttered Jason, gripping the seats tightly.

_/Line Break\_

They arrived at the camp. Metal clashing against metal was heard. Shouts and smoke were coming from inside the borders.

They watched as Percy darted in Camp Half-Blood. Then he was gone.

"What is he doing?" muttered Sadie, hopping out of the spacecraft. Jeez, he was even more reckless than her.

The three teens rushed inside. They passed campers and monsters. Many were falling. Many weren't getting up. A lot of them were wearing orange shirts. They rushed to where the fighting was the worst. And where there was a fifteen foot tall giant.

"Ares, I'll get him from one side, you get the other!" a voice shouted. Apollo appeared next to them. His armor was bright as he had his bow and arrow out. He started running at a huge figure.

Serapis was fifteen feet tall. He wore blood red armor. He had bulging muscles wrapped in bronze skin. Greek letters and Egyptian hieroglyphics covered every inch of his skin. In all, he was pretty terrifying to Sadie.

Serapis stood there chuckling as the two gods charged him. He ducked under Ares sword and grabbed the god by his neck. He threw him towards the cabins, and Ares landed with a crash. He turned and dodged a golden arrow. Serapis marched up to Apollo, who was desperately trying to hit him. Serapis grabbed the bow and snapped it in half with a grin. He lifted the god in the air and took out his sword.

Jason, Nico, and Sadie watched horrified as Serapis plunged the sword into Apollo's stomach. The bronze skinned god pulled it out and wiped the ichor off. The blade was decorated with all Greek and Egyptian.

Apollo fell to his knees, eyes wide. He started coughing up red. He started coughing up blood. The blonde touched the liquid with shaky hands and stared up at Serapis, who laughed loudly.

"You're mortal now," he informed the dying man. "I sucked up your godly essence, leaving you mortal. You won't be healing from that wound."

Apollo choked and coughed up more blood. Crimson dribbled from his mouth as he collapsed, eyes wide and scared. The former god took one deep breath before he stilled, his hands on his wound.

Artemis screamed loudly as she saw her fallen brother. She whipped out her hunting knives, face promising death. Serapis chuckled and beckoned her over.

Artemis flashed over there, hunting knives flashing. She hacked at the god, who dodged. She slid it across his cheek and stilled. Serapis's hand lifted to feel the wound. Then laughed as it started healing.

"You're brother was the god of healing," he joked. "I guess that helped a lot."

The moon goddess wailed and tried to stab his chest. She was stopped as he grabbed her wrist. Serapis brought her wrist down and twisted quickly, a crack being heard. She screamed in agony.

Serapis turned the blade slowly and inched it to her heart. Her eyes were wide as it got closer and closer. She seemed paralyzed. She couldn't move.

Finally, it plunged into her heart. She shrieked as she was killed by her own blade. Her body fell to the ground, blood leaking from the wound.

"Serapis!" thundered Zeus. "You killed two of my children! Face me. Or are you too cowardly?"

Serapis laughed wickedly. "I'd kill you in a heart beat. But the thing is, I'd make your death so painful, that you'd be begging for it by the time I'm done."

Zeus's face twisted up into anger as he yelled, Master Bolt raised high.

The two gods engaged in combat. Serapis cackled as Zeus tried to hit him. He was just playing with the King of the Gods. It was a game to him.

Serapis finally got tired and backhanded Zeus to the ground. "We're done. Time to die."

"No!" a voice spoke up above the fighting. Percy Jackson stood there, eyes hard. "He's mine to kill."

"Puny demigod," sneered Serapis. "You will die for getting in my way."

"I'd like to see you try." Percy raised his arms out and took out Riptide.

**Author's Note: So here's another chapter. Looks like Serapis finally struck. Was this too rushed? Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix in the reviews.**


	16. Massacre

**Title:** Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom:** Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Run Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 16: Massacre

Serapis chuckled loudly. "I eat your kind for a snack!"

Percy frowned. "Then I should be easy. Stop being a coward!" He ran towards Serapis, Riptide gleaming above his head. He ran towards the giant. Serapis was strong, but slow. Percy took advantage of that. The huge sword came in his direction, but Percy ducked. He slid and jabbed his sword in the giant's leg. Ichor gushed out of the wound, but after a moment, closed up.

Percy gritted his teeth. How could he destroy something that healed? The water around him reacted to his frustration. He raised a hand. Some water from the lake rose in the air behind Percy. The demigod made a gesture, and the water froze in hundreds of razor sharp pieces of ice. He willed them to fly at the giant in front of him. All the shards pierced his head.

While the giant was distracted, Percy brought the rest of the water and froze it around the giant. He was sweating under all the strain it too to keep the giant from breaking free. It wouldn't hold him long.

Nico stepped forward and concentrated. Shadowy bonds started to wrap itself around the block of ice. Jason helped Percy by bringing rain so the older boy could freeze it. But Sadie was the most important. She was casting a bounding spell that was more powerful then Percy, Jason, and Nico's powers combined.

Serapis growled. He killed two gods just to be defeated by a block of ice and shadows? He closed his eyes in concentration before breaking free. Laughing, the giant stood. "You think your puny spells and powers can hold me? I can kill the gods themselves!"

His eyes narrowed after a second. Where was that blasted water boy? He counted three people. The girl, the Jupiter boy, and the Hades brat. But where-

He felt a slice at his neck. His face was surprised as he knelt to the ground. Not dead, but paralyzed for now. And the healing would take longer due to the wound being in a more vital spot. His face hit the floor, and he was forced to watch the demigods come forward.

"You talk to much," Percy muttered in disgust. "But I guess that worked in my favor. We're going to kill you know."

Serapis actually laughed. "You think you can kill me with your puny mortal weapon? You saw what the gods tried to do."

Percy laughed darkly. "Thanks for the hint. But this sword isn't going to kill you."

He walked over to the giant's discarded sword. In one quick motion, he cut off a piece of the metal. It was around a foot tall. The metal glowed slightly as Percy ripped off a piece of his shirt and picked it up. No telling what it would do to him.

He knelt by Serapis's surprised face, a smirk playing with his mouth. He didn't have much time until he was no longer paralyzed. He wished he had more time to draw this out.

After a moment of staring in to the giant's furious eyes, he stabbed him in the eye. The giant screamed for a long moment before it subsided into a whimper. Coming from the mangled socket was blood.

"You're mortal now," Percy mocked. His eyes were crazy. "I sucked up your godly essence. Now, do you want this to be painfully quick or just quick?"

The giant said nothing. Percy shrugged. "Painful it is. Your loss." He stabbed the other eye and enjoyed his howl of pain.

Sadie stared at the demigod. This wasn't the one she had met that day. The boy she had met was kind and righteous. Not this bloodthirsty person who was drawing out Serapis's screams.

Nico saw a hand twitch and was about to yell out a warning, but it was too late. Percy saw it coming though. He jumped out of the way and sliced off part of Serapis's nose.

The raven haired boy clucked his tongue. "Seems like you're gaining control of your limbs again," he said in disappointment. "I'm gonna have to speed this up. Sad."

He quickly stabbed Serapis's throat and moved out of the way. Serapis howled as he grabbed at his quickly bleeding throat. It was in vain. The giant's limbs soon stopped their jerky motions.

Everyone was quiet. They took in the fact that their enemy was dead by the hands of the betrayed.

A clap jolted them out of their thoughts. Slowly, everyone started clapping.

Percy shook his head in disgust as he glanced at Jason, Nico, and Sadie. Sadie was looking at him and frowning. Jason and Nico vanished into the crowd.

Zeus walked up to him, Poseidon and Hades in tow. After a moment, Zeus gritted his teeth. "Thank you for your help, Perseus," he forced out. "You are no longer banished from here."

"You can come home," Poseidon added gently. "Son."

Percy was frozen as the god wrapped him up in a hug. He didn't return the gesture. Poseidon's back went rigid suddenly. He withdrew from Percy, shock evident on his face.

In his stomach was Serapis's blade. He coughed up blood as his hand clawed at the metal. Percy took it out as the former god collapsed on the ground. Percy's expression was emotionless.

The demigod didn't even give Hades a chance to speak before his throat was slit. Zeus looked at his fallen brothers before getting a fist in a face.

"Why?" he choked out.

Percy stared in disbelief. "Why? I dunno, lemme think. You tried to kill me multiple times. And then you try to act like nothing has happened when I save your godly hides again! You killed my mother, Paul, and their unborn baby!"

He leaned towards Zeus. The boy's face was malicious. There was something crazy alit in Percy's eyes. Nothing anyone would expect from Percy Jackson. "I wasn't joking when I said you were mine to kill."

He took the blade and sliced a cut on the god's shoulder. Then he got out Riptide. "You're dying by my sword," he hissed. "And thanks to Serapis's sword, your godly ass is never coming back."

He hit Zeus with the hilt of his blade. Then he turned his back for a moment and looked at the campers. No one was paying attention. They had no reason to. Why would they even suspect the boy that saved the gods would be the one to kill them?

"Percy!"

Everyone was paying attention now. There were a few horrified screams as they saw the Big Three. Or what was left of them.

Jason was the one who had called his name. "Don't."

"Why? He's done nothing for you! Why do you care?" Percy stared.

"I don't gave a damn about him," Jason responded. "I don't want you to become a murderer."

Sadie was staring at the boy she used to know. When Percy's eyes met hers, she looked away. She turned her back on him.

Percy's eyes hardened. He's already lost her. "I'm already a murderer."

In one fluid motion, he takes of Zeus's head with Riptide. There were screams coming from the crowd. Percy recaps Riptide.

"Jackson!"

That was Hera. Percy advanced on her with the god-killing blade. His eyes were murderous. He knew that the Big Three were more of puppets. Hera had done most of the dirty work. Before he could attack, a black blade protruded from the goddess's stomach. Nico.

Quickly, Percy threw his makeshift knife and hit his mark. The Queen of the Gods died without a scream.

"Where's Athena," he said. "Probably hiding."

Nico looked away from the body. He hated Hera, but he's never killed anyone in cold blood before. His eyes met Will's. The blonde swallowed before nodding.

Percy looked around at the campers. His eyes met Jason's, and he saw Sadie disappear in the crowd. The insane light dissipated from the green eyes. He looked a little horrified at the massacre he created.

After being frozen for a moment, he bolted towards the woods.

**Author's Note: I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER. I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED RIGHT NOW. So Persadie is going to enter some rocky waters. Solangelo is going to have some more closure next chapter. And Jeyna is going great. Percy went a little crazy there due to the mental torture he had to endure and kinda snapped. Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix. See ya soon (hopefully)!**


	17. The Fall

**Title:** Chaos' Apprentices

**Fandom: **Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles, sadly. Run Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 17: The Fall

The campers and magicians stirred uneasily and stared at the gods on the ground. Well, the dead bodies on the ground now. The murmuring grew louder until it was shouting. They swarmed the remaining apprentices, radiating anger, fear, and confusion.

"YOUR SO-CALLED HERO JUST KILLED THE GODS!" Luke shouted angrily, rallying up the crowd. "SOMEONE MUST PAY!"

He turned to Nico, Jason, and Sadie with murderous eyes. "Percy Jackson has just created chaos worthy of Kronos! Olympus is without a ruler! The oceans and seas are left without a king! The Underworld will be on a rampage without Hades there to keep it under control!"

They all started advancing, but Sadie lifted her hand and glared at all of them with icy blue eyes. A wave of magic pushed them back.

"Silence!" Nico thundered. "What have the gods done for you? They use us! They make us do all the dirty work then toss us aside when we're not needed. They sure children and have just begun claiming them. And that was all because of Percy. Most of you would be crammed in the Hermes cabin right now! You would know Luke! Ethan and Alabaster would too! It's been done multiple times before! Maybe the world is better off without the gods."

Will stepped forward from the mass. "He's right. The gods have caused nothing but trouble."

"So," continued Jason, glaring darkly at the campers. "We'll let Percy cool off, you don't wanna know what happens when he's angry with all of you and we won't hold him back. All of you, start helping the wounded. Any of you cause more trouble...well, we definitely won't be happy. You know what we're capable of now."

The campers grumbled among themselves, but started picking up the bodies on the ground. Annabeth whispered something in Luke's ear. Luke nodded, fixing the apprentices with a final glare before disappearing. Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a hand on his shoulder suddenly.

"You alright?" Reyna asked. Her purple cape was torn and there were streaks of dirt marring her face. Jason thought she looked beautiful.

"Fine," the blonde responded. "Just worried about Perce. He was kinda...crazy for a while and killed four gods in cold blood. It's eerie to see your brother, who's so kind and fair, kill without a second thought."

Reyna's eyebrows furrowed. "Luke's right though." When Jason's mouth opened, she held up a hand. "No, let me explain. Percy has killed the Big Three. There will be a huge power vacuum now. There will be chaos, no doubt. And you know the other gods will try to take revenge. Athena, especially. Who knows what Percy has started."

"Maybe it's time for a new era," chimed in Nico. "Maybe Kronos wasn't far off. I'm not saying that we should hand off the rule to crazy titans or demigods. But the gods need to be replaced."

"By who?" Jason asked.

"I can think of four people right now," the other boy said, smirking. "What's left of the Seven for sure."

Reyna looked miffed. "You want to put Annabeth up there?"

"No, gods no. I'm talking about Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel."

"But we don't know where they are," Jason said. "They disappeared right before the gods accused us of treason. So did some of the better campers that would have actual power in camp, like Clarisse, or the Stolls."

Will looked grave. "He's right. And we never found them. Why'd the rest of the Seven disappear suddenly though? Other then Annabeth."

"My guess? The gods had something to do with it." Percy's voice floated in. He was on the edge of the woods. He looked terrible. The boy started walking towards them. "Annabeth was the only one who didn't disappear. And she's the one who supported the gods with their scheme." His green eyes flickered to Sadie, but she looked away. Percy's face looked devastated.

"How do we find them?" Will asked, glancing at everyone. His eyes lingered on Nico.

"We find a god. Then we'll get them to talk."

_/Line Break\_

"Talk!"

Nico shook the god in his grasp. Behind him stood Percy and Jason, their swords drawn in case something happened. Ares bared his teeth at the three demigods. The remaining teeth were golden from his ichor when Serapis threw him.

"I'm not talking, boy!" the god spat angrily. "When your father hears about this-"

"My father is dead." Nico said calmly. "Now tell me where you hid the demigods!"

Ares snarled. He suddenly flipped the apprentice and grabbed a knife beside him. He lifted it and Nico closed his eyes. There was a wet thump and a grunt. The dark-haired boy cracked his eye open. Ares sported a surprised look as he reached behind him and drew a glowing blade. Blood coated it. The god laughed uncontrollably before falling on top of Nico. Nico pushed at the body, but it was definitely hard to move a dead body. He grunted as Percy and Jason hurried over.

"Guess this might come in handy," muttered Percy, grabbing the blade from Serapis's sword. He looked at Ares, regret flickering across his face for a moment.

Nico was worried. The longer they're here, the more of Percy's humanity will slip away. They've all killed, but it's one thing to kill people they've never met, and to kill someone you used to know. He's not judging Percy for killing the gods, but he didn't want his brother to change for worse.

"Mercury?" Jason suggested.

"No," Percy objected. "The Big Three would know where the demigods were because, you know, they're the Big Three. Ares would know because he definitely wouldn't take my side. Hermes though...you saw his face when we were exiled. He looked like he wanted to throw up. Someone who would know though, is Athena."

The water bender's face darkened. After saving their godly asses from the giants and Gaea, this is what they do. He was eager to find his friends. They would rule a lot better than the gods. They would find better rulers.

"Athena's smart enough to flee though," reasoned Jason. "After you killed four gods, now five, she knows what your capable of. And that she's to blame. How do we find her?"

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"We aren't torturing her just to get Athena," the blonde boy objected. "That's not how we do things."

"Who said anything about torture?" Percy frowned. "She would just be bait. Consider it a bit of punishment for taking the gods side. And Annabeth is a sure way to get Athena."

_/Line Break\_

"Guys? Why'd you kidnap her?"

Sadie's voice was colored with disgust as she took in Annabeth tied to a chair in the middle of the woods. Disgust for the daughter of Athena, of course. She took in the three boys to the side of the clearing. Nico was sitting criss-cross on the grass. Jason was leaning against a tree with a bored look. Percy looked bad though. He was pacing back in forth impatiently.

"We want Athena."

"Go to the crows!" Annabeth sneered at the former son of Hades.

"You know why we want your mom?" Percy asked, walking to the girl.

Annabeth scoffed. "To kill her. To feel powerful. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Ares. All killed by your hand. And you don't even have any regrets. Your a cold-blooded killer! I can't believe I ever dated you."

Percy looked murderous. "You know why I killed them?" He stalked up to the blonde girl. "The Big Three tried to welcome me as their hero when I saved them. For the third time. After they banished me, tried to kill me, and took everyone I loved, they wanted me back. So I killed your sorry excuses for rulers. Hera? She's a bitch who orchestrated this plan with your mother. As for Ares, I would've let him go had he cooperated. Unfortunately, he tried to kill Nico, so I killed him first."

He leaned in close to Annabeth, keeping his eyes on hers. "You know why we're looking for Athena?" Annabeth scowled at the boy and spit at him. Percy saw it coming and dodged it, clucking his tongue. "I'm looking for my friends, Annabeth. My real friends. Did you even notice they disappeared? Or were you too infatuated with Luke?"

Percy took a couple steps back. "The gods took them. They hid them and I'm trying to find them." He spread his arms. "Your mother always said my fatal flaw was loyalty. That I'd do anything for my friends. She's right. I'll tear Olympus apart and kill every god there until I find my friends!"

The former son of Poseidon chuckled. "Our fatal flaws are coming back to bite us in the ass, right? Pride is yours. You wanted the shiny new hero and the gods's favor, right? That's why you let us get banished instead of speaking up. Nico's is holding grudges, right? Well, Olympus did a number on us. You still holding a grudge, Nico?"

The younger boy nodded gravely. "A new era must begin. The gods have messed up too many times. They didn't claim their children or give the minor gods any recognition. That's why Kronos grew so strong. Then they kept the Greeks and Romans apart, almost creating a war and letting Gaea rise. Now Serapis happened and they had to bring in people they wronged back to help. Who says any of that won't happen again?"

Annabeth just looked away. Suddenly, voices reached their ears. The campers were looking for Annabeth. Luke was leading them.

"I'M RIGHT HERE," Annabeth screamed. "LUKE! HELP!"

Luke burst into the clearing with Alabaster and Ethan. He looked around before shaking his head.

"She's not here," the blonde growled. "I'm gonna kill Jackson!"

"Luke! I'm right here!" Annabeth kept screaming until the three demigods left the clearing.

Sadie shook her head. "I put up a spell to hide us. No one can see or hear you."

"I'm tired of waiting," Percy said suddenly. He drew Annabeth's knife and advanced. "Athena will come because she'll be able to hear you scream."

He put the blade up to her cheek. Percy heard a sharp intake of a breath behind him. He resisted the urge to glance back at Sadie. What would she think? She already thought he was a monster. A popping noise jolted him out of his thoughts. The demigod smiled smugly as he turned around. Athena had aged terribly. There was more grey than brown in her hair. Her face seemed to sag and the grey eyes were heavy.

"Told you she'd come," he called to Jason and Nico, who both shrugged and dug out ten bucks each.

Athena surged forward and grabbed her daughter's wrist before closing her eyes. Percy chuckled as he took in her face. She kinda looked like she was constipated.

"Athena, I'm not that stupid boy anymore," he said as she tried teleporting again. "I know how you think and I took precautions."

"What do you want?" she asked, steely grey eyes glaring into his head.

"Where are our friends," Jason spoke up from where he was leaning against a tree. "Don't play dumb either. You know who we're talking about and you know where they are!"

Athena cocked an eyebrow. "And why do you think I'll tell you?"

"What do you have to lose? You know the Olympians are falling. You can't stop it either. How many are left? Let's see: Hermes, Demeter, Hestia, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and you? Sounds right. The odds aren't in your favor. So tell me...where are my friends?"

The goddess sneered, the expression mirroring her daughter's face. Athena pursed her lips and kept silent. Percy sighed in exasperation.

"Look. This may sound cliché, but we can do this two ways. The easy way, or the hard way. I recommend the easy way because the hard way is...well, hard. So which is it?"

**Author's Note: I decided to bring the rest of the Seven in. Do you think they'll support Percy, or no? Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

I will be deleting my fanfiction account on here. To my faithful readers who haven't given up on WIP stories that I haven't updated in months, thank you. This was a decision plaguing me for months, and I was very close to just deleting everything, but I will just delete the fanfiction account and keep my AO3 account under the same name, but I will be deleting some works as I've grown as a writer and those stories are too in the past. I will keep the stories Forever is a Long Time, Who Cares About Stats, and Finding the Missing Pieces. If anyone wants to take over Chaos' Apprentices, PM me (though I doubt anyone will). I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope I see you again.


End file.
